There Is
by Cadalinda
Summary: Rachel is hurt in the worse way. It will take Puck and the rest of glee to make her better again. Warning- This deals with rape and the first chapter is kinda graphic but thats the only one. Please R
1. Perfect Girl

A/N: Hey all! This is my first Glee fic so I hope you all like it. In this story Jesse is for sure the bad guy. He bugs the crap out of me and I can't wait until he's gone. WARNING: This fic is kind of dark and deals with a lot of drama and hardcore stuff so please if you are easily offended don't read. The first chapter is kind of graphic but after that it gets toned down a lot. To the rest of you who do thank you so much and I hope you enjoy.

Thank you so much to BittyAB18 for reading this over and editing it for me. You're a rock star :)

Rachel was flying. New Directions had kicked Vocal Adrenalins ass, and now she was on her way to the victory party. For the first time, all of the glee kids were truly friends and getting along. Well, getting along for the most part. Kurt was still a diva and so was she. Not only did she have friends, but she had a boyfriend. Someone who wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with them. Rachel had spent hours getting ready making herself look perfect. She went shopping with the girls (and Kurt) a few days before, just in case they won. The dress she bought was perfect, just like everything in her life. Rachel flew out the door when she heard Jesse honk the horn outside. Her dads had gone away for two weeks, so there was no speech on how rude it was to honk and not come to the door. She had been dating Jesse for a few months now, and things got easier once he transferred to her school. It was tense at first, which Rachel couldn't understand until Kurt explained that it was like Jesse peeing in their sandbox. Opening the passenger door, she greeted him with a big smile.

"Hey." She leans over a little to give him a slight peck on the lips and then was back in her seat, putting on her belt.

"Hey babe." Jesse turned his eyes back to the road and start the drive. "So, whose house is this at again?" Rachel rolled her eyes because she had told him a hundred times where it was.

"It's at Kurt's house. His dad has gone away for the weekend." Rachel had been so excited about this party. It was the first one she had been invited to since she started high school. Life truly was good.

"Babe, do we really have to go to this party? I wanted to go back to your house and have a party of our own." Rachel could see the smirk on his lips, and she wanted to smack him for it. He had been hinting at the fact he wanted to have sex with her for a while, but she wasn't ready, and like hell was he going to push her into it.

"Yes, we really have to go. It's our team party, and, the last time I checked, we were a part of that." Rachel turned her head towards the window, staring at the road passing by. She was getting more excited the closer she got to the house. The car came to a stop, and she couldn't help that her smile got wider. The front door was open, and people were going in and out. It took everything in her not to get out of the car and go running up to the door. She slowly got out of the car, with all the grace of a princess, and waited for Jesse to come to her side. The two walked hand in hand into the house, looking for the rest of their friends in the massive group. Rachel spotted Finn in the crowd first. With his height, who could miss him? Pulling Jesse behind her, she made her was over to the group standing around each other and talking. Before she even made it to the group, she had a set of eyes on her. She could feel them burning into her skin, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Once she got closer, she could see who the eyes belonged to, and they were none other than Puck's. Rachel gave him a small smile and mouthed "hi" to him as they finally made it to their friend. Everyone turned to see who had just joined them, a shocked look on their faces.

"Oh, my God, Rach; you look amazing." Matt was looking at her like a dog with a bone, a look that mirrored the rest of the guy's faces. Rachel couldn't help but beam back at them. The only time she felt this beautiful was when Puck had her in his arms, kissing her on her bed. Pushing that thought out of her head, she just smiled and said thank you. Jesse was looking at everyone's faces around them, and he could feel his face getting red. She was his girlfriend, and they were looking at her like a piece of meat. Turning to look at her, he was even more in shock. She was eating this shit up. Jesse was trying his best to hide his jealousy, but he couldn't hide it anymore. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her away from the crowd and into the kitchen. Once they were in the kitchen, Rachel pulled her hand out of his.

"What the hell was that?" Rachel was beyond pissed.

"Are you kidding me? They were eye-fucking you." Rachel could tell this was going to be a big fight, and she didn't want to do it in front of a bunch of people.

"Not here." If she was going to have this blow up, it was going to be behind a closed door where no one could see or hear them. It was a decision that Rachel would soon regret. Rachel dragged him through the house and up the stairs into an empty room.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Once the words left her mouth, Rachel's hand flew up to cover her lips as if it would make then go back in.

"What wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you? Those guys are looking at you like your a piece of meat, and they are starving." Jesse was freaking out and in Rachel's face. Rachel was a little taken back by his statement. These guys where her friends; there was no way they were looking at her like that. God, she was so naive.

"No, they weren't, Jesse. They are just the Glee boys. They are harmless." Rachel was trying not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. Jesse was acting crazier than she ever could. Her laughing did him it, and he snapped.

"What? You like them looking at you like that, like they want to take right there?" Jesse grabbed her arm, pulling her against his chest, knocking the wind out of her. "You want to be treated like a little slut; then you got it, babe." Before Rachel could say anything Jesses lips came crashing down onto her. This kiss wasn't like the others they had shared. It was rough and slightly painful. Pulling away the best she could, she tried to talk.

"Jesse, stop; you are hurting me." Her pleas were silenced with another had kiss.

"You want to be treated like a slut, then I'm gonna show you how they are treated." Jesse grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her head back to get better access to her lips. When she tried to lift her head up and push him away, he slapped her across the face. Rachel held onto her cheek and let the tears flow freely. Hitting his chest, she tried her best to get out of his grip and away from him.

"JESSE, LET ME GO." Rachel yelled at the top of her lungs, receiving another slap and being thrown onto the floor. Jesse was sick of this. He was sick of that stupid glee club; he was sick of the way those guys would look at his girl, and he was most of all sick of not getting any. Rachel had the wind knocked out of her when she hit the floor and was not trying to get her wits about her again. Once she heard his belt and zipper being undone, she started to cry harder.

"Please, Jesse; don't do this. Stop now; I swear I won't say anything to anyone. Please." She now had crawled backwards, so her back was pressed against the wall. Jesse didn't say anything, just grabbed her by her ankle, so she was lying flat on the floor again. Jesse pulled her dress down so that it came off, and she was left in her bra and panties. Rachel tried kicking him, but he just sat on her legs and hit her again.

"Stop kicking." Leaning down, he started to kiss down her neck to her chest, where he proceeded to bite her hard all over. She was sure that it would leave a mark. No longer was Rachel making a sound now; it was just silent tears streaming down her face. When he was done with his upper body assault, he moved down to her legs that she refused to open. He grabbed onto her thighs, pulling as hard as he could shocked at the power in her legs. He bent down, so his mouth was level to get ear.

"Open your legs, babe." He couldn't blame this on being drunk; it was pure anger and lust. He was going to get what he wants. Hitting her in her ribs, she couldn't help but bring her knees up, which weakened the grip she had on them. Jesse took his chance and pulled her legs wide, to the point that she thought they would have been pulled from the joints.

"Jesse, please stop." She tried clawing at him, but he caught her hand and pinned them above her head. "Help me." She yelled as loud as she could, praying to God for someone to hear her.

"It's a party; no one will hear you." With his free hand, he pulled her underwear from her body leaving her in just a bra. He pulled his pants down with the hand the wasn't holding Rachel's above her head. "You don't know how long I've wanted this." Without another word, he pushed into her hard, causing her to scream. He covered her mouth with his hand and started pushing hard. The pain was too much for her to bear, and she blacked out.

Rachel woke up, lying on the floor in pain and wet. She looked down, and her dress was back in place but was covered in blood. Her perfect white and green dress was now covered in blood. Her whole body was killing her, from her face to her toes; she was dying. She tried to stand up, but the best she could do was sit up against the wall. She was looking around the room to see if she could find her bag to get her cell, but she couldn't see it anywhere. She tried to get to her feet again, but the pain was just too much. Rachel could hear that the party had died down a bit, and she always heard someone coming toward the room she was in. Holding her breath, she hoped it wasn't Jesse again. The door opened slowly, and soon her eyes were assaulted by light. The moment she saw who it was, she broke down.

"Noah."


	2. Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own

**A/N: WOW! I am blown away by the response to this story. All day my inbox has been flooded with emails from FF. Either Reviews or alerts and all I can say is THANK YOU! It means so much to me that you guys are liking the story so far. I will try and update everyday because I have a few chapters written out already. Hope you guys like this chapter and thank you again.**

Puck had been looking for Rachel since she got to the party. Finn had caught him checking the crowd over a few times and took pity on him.

"She's not here yet." Puck turned to face Finn who had a knowing look on his face.

"Don't know what you are talking about." He tried his best to play it off but this girl got under his skin and made him act all types of crazy. Finn just smirks at him. The guy may be slow but he knows the look you get on your face when you are thinking of Rachel Berry. As if she knew they were talking about her she slowly made her way over to them with that douche in tow. She looked amazing. Her hair was in soft curls and her make-up was light. The dress she had on hugged her body like a second skin. Just then she caught his eye and gave him the smile that melted him every time. She mouthed hi to him and he had to fight the urge to mouth back I miss you. That the thing about Rachel Berry once she gets under your skin you can never get her out. Puck had only been half listening to the conversation that the group was having, only looking at Rachel the whole time. Puck had to get away from here he needed to breathe without smelling her sweet pea perfume. As he was leaving the group he looked back to catch a look of pure jealousy on Jesse's face. Of cores he couldn't help but smirk. A little while after Puck at returned to the group only to see that Rachel was gone and so was that loser. He started talking to the group again keeping an eye out all over for Rachel. He knew it was wrong to want her since she was with someone else but he's hooked. It had been a little over an hour since he really looked for her and now he was starting to get worried. He knew she wouldn't have left because she would have said goodbye to all of them. She was just too polite for that shit. Puck started going through every room in the house looking for the girl who wouldn't leave his mind. After finishing the sweep of the first floor he looked at the stairs hoping she wasn't up there. If she was more than likely it was in a room with Jesse doing something that he wanted to do to her. Checking all the rooms upstairs all that was left was the spare room and he prayed to god that he wouldn't walk in on anything nasty. Puck knocked on the door waiting for a response but it was quite. Waiting for a few more seconds he slowly opened the door and looked around the dark room. Just as he was about to walk out her heard something that caught his attention.

"Noah." It was her voice. It was little and broken but it was her voice.

"Berry." He walked around the room and then he found her. Sitting against the wall covered in blood was Rachel barely able to keep her eyes open. Puck rushed over to her looking her over without touching her. "Rachel what happened?" Rachel couldn't speak all she could do was sob. Puck put his hands on her cheeks willing her to look at him. "Come on Rach tell me what happened." All she did was shake her hand and raise one hand to hold onto his. He knew he needed to get her to the hospital but there was no way he was bringing her out of this house with everyone still here to look at her and talk. "Rach you gotten listen to me ok." He waited for her nod. "I am going to go down stairs and get Kurt to get everyone to leave. I'll be right back." Rachel let her hand drop from on top of his and let him leave the room. Puck flew down the stairs heading straight into the living room where he left the rest of the glee kids.

"Kurt get everyone expect the group out now." Kurt just gave him a look. He stepped closer to the group so only they would hear him. "Something happened to Rachel and I don't want her being brought out in front of all of them." Kurt nodded and started kicking them out. Once was gone the group turned to Puck for some answers.

"What was that about?" Finn asked while everyone else looked on. Puck wanted to get back to Rachel so he explained as fast as he could.

"Something happened to Rachel she's covered in blood and can barely move. I'm going to take her to the hospital if you guys want meet us back and her house the spear key is under the pot." No one knew what to say they just nodded and waited for him to bring her out. Puck rushed back up the stairs back to the room to find Rachel was with her eyes closed. He bent down and scooped her up in his arms trying to be as careful as he could. The moment she was in his arms he could feel his shirt getting wet from the blood that had soaked through her dress.

"Its ok babe I got you now you're safe." He wasn't sure where it came from but he didn't regret it once it left his mouth. When Rachel heard him say Babe she started moving around in his arms and saying No over and over again.

"Rach it's just me I'm not going to hurt you." She stopped moving in his arms and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It hurts." He could feel her breath on his neck and it sent shivers down his spine. Puck carried her down the stairs to be met with their friends who were still waiting for them. They were met with "Oh my gods" and tears even Santana had a look of horror on her face.

"I'll drive you there and stay with you guys." Finn stepped forward and opened the door for them

"I'm coming too." Quinn was next to want to come.

"Ok are the rest of you going to the house?" The rest of the group just nodded and watched them leave out the door. Finn and Quinn were in the front seats of Pucks SUV and he was in the back seat holding Rachel his arms. The whole ride there he just kept whispering in her ear that everything was going to be ok. Once they got to the hospital he rushed out of the car and into the ER doors.

"Ma." Puck started looking around the ER where his mom was working tonight. He knew he sound crazy but he need her to take care of Rachel. He walked up to the desk and there was a young nurse he recognized.

"Bella can you get my mom please?" He was trying to stay come but it wasn't really working. Over the P.A system she heard her name being called. Less than a minute later him mom came out from behind a set at doors going to the desk until she noticed her son with a blood Rachel in his arms. They all go to the same temple so she knew the young girl.

"Noah what happened to Rachel?" the two started walking back towards the doors as Finn and Quinn took seats in the waiting room.

"I don't know I found her like this in a room at Kurt's party." Now that his mom was there he was starting to lose it.

"Lay her here." Rosa patted the bed and Puck put her down. The room was suddenly filled with doctors and nurses. "Ok Noah you're going to have to leave now but I'm here with her ok." He just nodded at her. She knew how much her son cared for this girl even though he refused to admit it. It was plain as day to everyone.

"Take care of her mommy." Puck had tears in his eyes and felt like he was a little kid again calling her mommy.

"Don't worry bubbala I have her." Rosa kissed the tip of her son's nose and turned him toward the door. He couldn't help but smile that she called him darling in Yiddish. It had been a long time since she had. Before he left he took one last look at the broken girl lying on the bed and headed to the waiting room to be with his friends.


	3. Sullen Girl

Puck, Finn and Quinn had been sitting in the waiting room for 4 hours before they got any news. Rosa had come out to tell them that Rachel would be let go soon. But when she was asked what happened she just shook her head.

"I can't tell you guys because you are not family but talk to her and maybe she will tell you." The three of them nodded and turned to go back to their chairs. Rosa held onto her sons' arm so she could talk to him. "Listen to me Noah. She is going to need you. She has been through a lot so don't push her but also don't let her push you away." He simply just nodded and went back to wait for his friends. Half an hour later he seen Rachel walk through the same doors he brought her in under his mothers arm. She was no longer in her blood cover white and green dress. She was in salmon colour scrubs and had a bag in her hand. Once they made it to the group Rosa turned Rachel so that she was facing her.

"Are you ok for them to take you home?"

"Yes" Rachel's voice was low and cracking.

"Ok sweetie if you need anything at all you call me ok." Rachel nodded giving her a small smile. Rosa pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear. "They only want to help so let them help you." Rachel nodded again walking over to Puck who was waiting with his arm stretched out.

"You ok babe?" Rachel flinched under his arms when he said babe and everyone noticed it.

"Please don't call me that." Her voice was low but he still heard her. He pulled her closer to his body.

"Ok let's just get you home." Rosa walked over to give her son a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye ma thanks for everything." Rosa just smiled and nodded at him. The three of them turned and leave the hospital. Puck noticed that Rachel was keeping her hands crossed over her chest and her hands were under her arms. Once they had gotten to the car he took his lettermen jacket off the back of the driver's seat and put it around her arms.

"Better?" He gently rubbed her arms up and down.

"Yes thank you." Rachel looked over at the car thinking of a way to get into the truck. It was high and she could barely move her legs enough to get inside. "Do you mind helping me?" her voice was low but he heard her. He picked her up bridal style and sat her on the seat and slid in after her. Once the door was shut he felt her slide closer and curl up to his side like she was a cat. He gently put an arm around her and that was how she stayed until they got to her house. Rachel looked out the window and seen a few cars there.

"Who's at my house?" Her throat was sore and every time she swallowed she could taste blood.

"Umm the glee kids wanted to be here when we got back. Is that ok?" Rachel nodded she was touched that they were worried about her. Finn and Quinn were the first out of the car followed by Puck who lifted Rachel out of the car. Place her feet on the ground the four of them walked up to her door with Finn and Quinn leading the way. Once everyone heard the door unlock they all made went to the entrance way to greet their friend. Once again Santana was there with the rest of them and a look of worry on her tanned face. Rachel tried to give them a small smile but her face hurt to much.

"Oh my god are you ok?" Tina was the first to ask what everyone was thinking. Rachel could feel her eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"Not really." Everyone was surprised at how small she sound and also her straight forward answer. She could sense that everyone else wanted to ask a million questions so she decide she needed a way out now. "Umm I'm going to take a shower. You are all welcome to stay as long as you like. My dads are away so my house is your house." She didn't know where her sudden hospitality came from but she really didn't want to be alone in the big house. She handed Quinn the bag of stuff the hospital gave her and tired to best to get Pucks jacket off her but her body was just too stiff. Puck noticed this and helped her get it off.

"Do you need help with your clothes when you go to get into the shower?" Puck didn't mean it in a dirty way he just wanted to help her. Rachel looked from him to the group.

"Umm I." Kurt could tell she wanted help but not from Puck so he stepped up.

"I'll give you a hand if you want." He knew none of the girls would be able to handle it without breaking down at lease he was a little bit strong then them for that.

"Yes Kurt thank you." She turned to say sorry to Puck but he just smiled at nodded at her. He should have known that she would feel more comfortable with a girl. Even through Kurt wasn't technically a girl he was almost there. The two started walking up the stairs to her bathroom and Kurt slung his arm over her shoulder. Once they were out of ear shot the questions started.

"What the hell happened to her?" Matt was first up in a long line up.

"I don't know she hasn't told me yet and my mom couldn't tell me because I wasn't her family."

"Who did it?" Mike was next.

"I'm pretty sure Jesse did. He was there one minute and then he was gone." Quinn answered that one surprising everyone. Santana walked over to Quinn taking the bag out of her hand.

"Do you know what drugs they gave her?" Everyone looked at her strange. "What my mom's a nurse too I just want to make sure she takes them properly." Puck puller her closed to him and kissed her temple.

"Thank you." He whispered so quietly so no one else could hear them. Santana moved into the kitchen dumping the bag onto the counter. It was the usual stuff. Booklets on how to deal and list of number to call if she needs help and the last thing which Santana had prayed to god wasn't there.

Plan B

She knew she had to say something to them but she didn't know if she could form the words. "Umm guys." She waited until everyone was turned and facing her until she said it. "She was raped."

**UP IN THE BATHROOM.**

Rachel and Kurt had been standing there just looking at each other.

"So they kept your dress?"

"Yup." Rachel was in no mood to be the perfect little girl she had always been. Her perfect grammar and long winded answer flew out the window about 6 hours ago. Kurt was standing there looking at this broken and helpless girl. He needs to do something to try and make her smile.

"For what it's worth I take issues with the salmon colour scrubs." Kurt looked at her and smiled when he seen the small smile on her lips.

"That what I'm saying." The two let of a little laugh and broke the tension that was in the room. No one knew but the two had spent a weekend having a Grey's Anatomy marathon and have been randomly quoting it to each other ever since.

"Can you lift you arms over your head?" Rachel tried but only got half way up. "Ok I'm going to cut your very ugly scrub top off. Are you ok with this?" Rachel nodded and he picked up the scissors that were sitting on the bathroom counter top. He went to start cutting when Rachel put her hands to stop him.

"I'm ugly." Her voice sounded like a scared 3 year old.

"Never darling." She moved her hands so he could get the shirt off and so she could get into the shower. "Here we go." Slowly Kurt started cutting up the front of the shirt to slowly revel her bruised body. He hid the gasp of horror he wanted to let out.

"It's bad isn't it?" Kurt didn't trust his voice so he just nodded. Once the shirt was off Rachel turned toward the mirror to look at the damage. Her once perfect body was beating and bruised. She slowly ran her hand over some of the marks and started to cry. Kurt wrapped his arms around her body and let her collapse into his chest.

"Let's get you into the shower." He pulled her away and turned on the water for her. Once the water was set he was back by her side. "I'm going to take your pants off now ok?" Once again she nodded removing her eyes from the mirror. He untied the draw string and let the pants fall to revel more bruised. "I'm going to undo your bra then you can slide it off once I'm out ok." Again only a nod. "I'll be back in 15 minutes to check on you." Kurt did what he said he was going to do then turned for the door. He was just about to walk out when she spoke to him.

"Thank you." Kurt turned back winked and smiled at her. Once the door was shut he pressed his back against it to get his baring. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Walking down the stairs he could hear everyone talking and as he got to the bottom on the stairs he can hear Santana speaking.

"She was raped." Everyone gasped but they all kind of suspected it. Mercedes was the first to notice Kurt was back down stairs.

"How is she?" Everyone else turned to look at him waiting for an answer.

"Not good." Kurt rubbed a hand over his face while everyone watched him.

"Did she tell you what happened?" Puck was dying to know for sure what had happened to her.

"No but I'm pretty sure Santana is right about being raped. She had bite marks all over her chest and stomach. Also there are bruises in the shape of hands on her wrist and thighs." Kurt was finally able to let out the tear he had wanted to upstairs when he first seen the marks. "She's pretty beat up." The last part came out as more of a sob then words. Pucks head was spinning. That fucking douche hurt her. Not only had he raped her but he bruised her beautiful body. Puck punches the wall so hard he swore he heard his bones crack. Everyone jumped at the sound. Puck was pacing in front of the door and was about to head out it when Mike, Matt and Finn jumped in to stop him.

"You're not gonna do it." Finn was standing in front of him blocking the door way. "That is the last thing she needs right now. She needs us all here with her not you in jail for kicking the shit out of the jack off." Without Puck saying a word everyone knew what he wanted to do. The same thing everyone in the group wanted to do.

"He hurt her. Somebody needs to hurt him." Pucks voice was starting to weaken and he needed badly to be out of this house away from everyone.

"Please Noah listen to them." No one had heard the tiny girl come down the stairs. She was now standing there in a tank top and short. Every mark on her legs was clearly visible. Tina was the first one out of the group to move towards her. In three quick steps she pulled Rachel into a hug and told her it was going to be ok. Everyone else followed suit giving her a hug and telling her over and over again it will be ok. Puck and Artie had been the only one yet to hug her so Rachel did one better. She went to Artie and sat on his lap so he could wrap his arms around her. Once she stood up off his tap Puck was there ready to pull him into his chest. Once she was safely in his arms he started running he hands through her hair and kissed her temple. She pulled back so she could look him in the eye.

"Please Noah don't leave." He just simply nodded and pulled her back. Once they were done hugging she turned so her back was against his chest. "I'm going to sleep but you are all welcome to stay. There are spare rooms upstairs and blankets in the closet." Rachel was about to go back up stairs when Santana spoke.

"Rachel you need to take your meds." She pointed over to the counter where she had everything set up. "Did they explain it to you?" Everyone was surprised at how gentle she was being with her.

"Yes but I wasn't listening." Santana went over everything she needed to know then handed her the pill and a glass of water. "Thanks." Rachel felt like she was a zoo animal with all eyes on her. "Night everyone." Everyone said a collective goodnight and she went to the stairs. "Noah can you come lie with me please." Without saying a word Puck was at her side in a few seconds walking up the stairs with her. Once they were in her room she climbed into her bed and pat the spot beside her.

"Are you sure Rach?" Noah was unsure about how he should act around her.

"I just want you to hold me." Without giving it a second thought he was lying beside her pulling her back to his chest and wrapping her tightly into his arms. Once they were settled he could feel her body shaking as the tears started pouring from her eyes. He started stroking her hair and whispering in her ear.

"You're ok baby. Its gonna be ok."

**A/N: Wow once again you guys amaze me. Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed and also who put the story on alert. Seeing that just makes me what to write more and more. This is my favourite chapter so far so I hope you guys like it too. **


	4. Never Leave Your Heart Alone

The night was rough for Rachel. Every few hours, she kept waking up screaming, causing Puck to wake up, too. Every time, he would run his fingers through her hair and start quietly singing to her.

"_It's hard for me to say the things I want to say sometimes There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light Lock the doors We'll leave the world outside All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I…"_ Puck would not even make it through the first verse before she was back asleep. The whole night was spent doing this over and over again.

When Puck finally woke by himself, he looked down at her face, and she looked peaceful. He glanced over at the clock and noticed it was nine in the morning. He slowly pulled his arm out from under her, trying his best not to wake her up. Once Puck was off the bed, he watched as she rolled over and pulled the pillow he had been sleeping on to her chest. He went to her bathroom to wash his face and try to make sense of what the hell had happened in the past twenty-four hours. Someone had hurt Rachel. Not just anyone, that fucking jack off who took their glee club hostage and also took his Rachel. Puck's head snapped up to look at his own face in the mirror. When the hell did she become his Rachel?

Refusing to think too much into this, Puck left the bathroom to go down to her kitchen. He felt like he hadn't eaten in days, and he was starving. First coming down the stairs, he was met with Tina, Artie, Kurt and Mercedes sitting in the living room, watching TV. In the kitchen, Puck could see Matt, Mike and Finn's backs to him as they were sat at the counter, watching Santana, Quinn, and Britney cook. Well, Britney was more making of a mess than cooking. Mercedes was the first to see him come down the stairs.

"How's she doing?" Everyone turned to face him as if he held all the answers to the world.

"She's sleep now, but last night was rough. She was up every few hours." Puck walked up to the counter and took the empty seat beside Finn. He laid his head down on the counter, trying to collect his thoughts. Santana put a plate down in front of him and gave him a small smile. Her mom had truly rubbed off on her. There was nothing that couldn't be solved over food. Britney brought him a fork and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're a good man, Noah. I wish I had someone like you there for me." Puck looked at her shocked. She had never called him Noah, and also he was wondering what the hell she meant. He wasn't given long to think about it, because everyone else had come into the kitchen for food and also a plan.

"So, what are we going to do about this jack off?" Matt was the first to ask.

"Do about what? You guys wouldn't let me take care of it last night." It was now Mike's turn to speak up.

"Dude, we couldn't let you go last night; she needed you. What good would you have been to her if you were out knocking that shit outta the douche?" Puck just nodded. He knew they were right, but it didn't change the fact that the son of a bitch was going down. Kurt stepped forward already with a plan.

"I know what we are going to do already. We girls are going to take Rachel shopping to try to take her mind off of what that ass did to her. While we are gone, you men are going to find him and make him regret he every laid eyes on Rachel Berry." Kurt pushed his bangs out of his face in his usual way. Everyone just stared at him in shock. Kurt was about emotional warfare, not physical.

"Guys, I got this. You don't need to be involved." Puck looked up from the counter top to have way too many sets of eyes staring back on him.

"No, you don't 'got this.'" Matt even made air quotes to drive the point home. "Rachel's our girl, and all of us got this." He put his fist out for Puck to bump, which he did with a slight nod. Puck didn't know when everyone in glee became the type of friends who knocked the ever loving shit out of some jack off that hurt their girls, but that is what they are now. The boys are ready to step up and kick some ass, while the girls work on getter her better. This is what friendship is about.

**Upstairs**

Rachel was brought out of her sleep by her bed dipping down beside her. She felt the heat off the person's body and backed up so she was pressing against him.

"Noah, where did you go?" She was awake now, but her eyes were still closed. She felt lips on her neck and a hand running through her hair. Rachel stretched herself out like a cat and brought a hand up to run through Noah's Mohawk. When her hand reached his head, she was met by a mass of curls, and she froze.

"Miss me, babe?" She could feel Jesse smirk against her skin and a hand came up to cover her mouth. "Don't even think about it." Jesse pulled her tight to his body trapping her arms under his while the hand still covered her mouth. The free hand moved down her body to take off her shorts. He could feel her lips moving against his hand, and he was pretty sure she was begging him not to. Rachel could feel tears burning her eyes. Jesse was just about to push into her when her eyes snapped open and she shot up in her bed. It was just a dream. Rachel put her hand to her chest to feel her rapid heartbeat.

"It was just a dream." Rachel tried to calm herself down, but it wasn't working. Looking around her room, she checked to make sure nothing was out of place and also looking for Noah. Looking at the clock, she saw it was now eleven in the morning, and everyone was more then likely awake downstairs. Throwing her blankets off of her, Rachel moved to get out of bed and groaned at how stiff her body was. Everything is hurting her, and she would give anything for the pain to stop.

Slowly standing, Rachel moved to the full length mirror in her room. Her body looked worse than it did last night. She couldn't believe how bad she looked right now. She tried moving her limbs and was able to do it a little more freely than when she got home the night before. At least, Rachel could undress herself now. Looking around her room for something to wear, she found an oversized pair of sweatpants and Noah's school sweater. She shimmied off her shorts, pulling on the track pants and then pulled Noah's sweater over top of her. Rachel pulled the collar of the sweater up to her noise and inhaled his scent. She felt like she was home. She decided it was time to face all of them downstairs. Rachel headed for her door and kept telling herself that she could do this. She could hear everyone laughing downstairs, and she hoped that it would keep up once she got down there. She knew they would want answers, but today, if only for one day, she wanted a day of peace. Rachel slowly walked down the stairs and did her best to smile when she saw Kurt doing his single ladies dance. She walked up behind them and then alerted them to her presence.

"You know, one day, you are going to have to teach me that dance." She tried her best to smile without ripping the stitches that were in her lip.

"Hey, B." Britney walked over to her and put her arm around her shoulders, leading her to the counter where everyone else was.

"Eat." Santana put a plate down in front of her and gave her a smile.

"Thanks." Once Rachel smelt the food, she realized how hungry she really was. As she started eating, she noticed everyone looking at her. She knew they wanted answers, but she couldn't. "I know you guys have a million questions and you want answers, but I can't today. Today, I just want to have a normal day, where I don't have to think, and tomorrow, I promise I will answer everything you throw at me." Rachel eyes were pleading, and she hoped they would respect it.

"How does shopping sound?" Kurt was leaning on the counter, watching her every move. Normally, she hated shopping, but she needed to do something other than sit around.

"Let's do it." Everyone smiled at how easily she accepted the offer. This was going to be easier than they thought. Everyone finished eating, cleaned the dishes, and headed on their way. Rachel locked the door, as the guys and girls broke up and went into different cars.

"You gonna be ok?" Puck was standing beside her, waiting to walk her to the car.

"I'll be fine." Rachel looked up at him, truly amazed at this person standing in front of her. When did Puck become someone she can count on? He walked her over to Kurt's SUV and opened the door for her. Rachel was still having trouble lifting her legs, so he picked her up and placed her in the seat.

"You call me, if you need anything." He kissed her forehead and shut the door. Once the car pulled away, Puck walked over to his.

"Let's do this."

The guys drove to the music store they knew Jesse hung out at. Once they saw his car, they parked beside it and got out of Puck's car. All of them were fuming inside and were dying to get this shit over with. Puck was leaning on the hood of Jesse's car, and the guys on either side of him. He wanted to fuck up this douche bag's car so badly, but he knew it would cause a worse scene than he was about to make. Puck was brought out of his thoughts by Jesse stepping in front of him. Looking up, he saw that he had three other member of Vocal Adrenaline with him. He was now thanking God that Matt, Mike, and Finn were with him.

"Hey, guys. What can I do for you?" The jack off was just acting as though nothing ever happened.

"Hey, fucker. I got a fucking issue with you." Puck's hand was already clenched into a fist.

"And, what is that?" Puck took a step forward, so he was in Jesse's face.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what I'm talking about." Jesse just stood there, looking more and more stupid. "So, what? You forgot what you did to Rachel? Did that shit slip your mind?" Jesse's face changed into a smirk. The next three words that left his mouth sealed his fate.

"She wanted it." Puck saw six shades of red. Before anyone could react, Puck punched Jesse so hard in the jaw, he swore he felt it crack. Jesse went flying back and hit the ground. Within a second, Puck was on top of him, pounding his face.

"You stupid son of a bitch. Your fucking raped her." Puck felt arms grab him from behind, and he was flung into Jesse's car. One of Jesse's friends was about to hit Puck when Matt jumped in. That is when all hell broke loose. Before Puck could get his bearings back, Jesse was to his feet and ready to attack. Puck felt his lip split open when Jesse's fist made contact with his face. Puck finally got back on top of Jesse and just kept punching him square in the nose. Matt and Finn knew it they didn't get Puck off of him soon, he would kill him. The two boys grabbed an arm each and pulled back.

"Come on, man. Your gonna kill him." Finn was trying to get him as far away as possible.

"That's what the bastard deserves." Puck turned back to Jesse. "Stay the fuck away from her, or I will kill you." Finn pulled Puck into the driver's seat of the car, and the four of them left. He felt like such a pussy for just leaving, but Finn was right. He would have killed Jesse. The boys drove back to Rachel's house in silence. No one spoke until they were parked in her drive way.

"He got what he deserved." It was Mike who spoke, and everyone just nodded.

**Inside the house**

The girls and Kurt had been back at the house for a half hour, and Rachel kept asking where the guys were.

"Doing boy things." Kurt was trying his best to deflect, but it wasn't working any more.

"Don't worry, B. They will be back soon." Britney bounced over to where Rachel was standing by the couch and hugged her. "Just think, when they get back, we can bore them with showing them everything we bought at the mall." As if they knew they were being talking about, the guys walked through the door, and everyone turned. Rachel gasped when she saw Puck's face, which was already swelling. Once the other three came into sight, their respective girlfriends had pretty much the same reaction. Rachel rushed to Puck's side, gently taking his face into her hands.

"My, God. Noah, what happened?" She was turning his face from side to side to fully look it over. She pulled him over to the counter and sat him at a bar stool.

"I got into a fight with Jesse." He couldn't look her in the eye, because he knew she was pissed. Rachel turned her back to him, grabbed an ice pack out of the fridge, and proceeded to throw it at his head.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I asked you not to." Everyone turned to look at her. Not because she was yelling, but because she swore.

"Come on, Rach. We had to do something." Finn stepped up to defend his boy.

"So, doing something is getting you asses kicked?" Rachel was looking at them the way their moms did when they did something wrong.

"By the way, what happened to you three?" Santana was looking at Matt's face the same way Rachel did to Pucks'.

"The douche had friends with him." The other three girls got the ice packs the same as Rachel, but there was no throwing this time. Puck was staring at Rachel, who was staring at the floor, trying not to cry. God, he hated it when she cried. Puck put the ice pack on the counter and grabbed Rachel's hand, pulling her to him.

"Baby, listen to me." She was still looking at the floor, so he took hold of her chin gently and brought her eyes to meet his. "I know you asked me not to, but I couldn't let it go. He hurt you, and someone needed to show him that he can't get away with it. I was being your knight in shining whatever." When Rachel heard that, she couldn't help but smile and look over at Kurt, who gave her a wink. He had told Puck to say it to her. She picked up the ice pack off the counter and put it to his now swollen eye.

"You're our girl, Rach. There was no way he was getting away with what he did to you." Mike said like it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"Thank you." She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, careful not to touch the busted side. Kurt decided he need to change topics.

"Who wants to see what we got at the mall?"


	5. I'm Broken

**A/N: Thank you again to everyone who has been reading the story. You guys are awesome and make me feel so loved. Ok so something kind of Random and cute. I'm watching glee writing this chapter and my daughter is in her saucer playing with her toys. As soon as she heard Puck singing sweet Caroline she turned around to watch the TV. Guess the love for him in our house is starting young lol. Ok enough rambling and on with the good stuff. Everything that Rachel has been holding in is going to come out in full force in this chapter.**

Everyone respected Rachel's wish to have a normal day. After they had bored the guys for almost an hour, showing them what they bought, they decided that they would order pizza for dinner and watch movies until everyone had to be home. The only one who was staying the night was Noah, and he promised he'd stay as long as her dads were gone. Everyone was spread out in front of the TV, watching the end of _Edge of Darkness_. The guys got a pick and the girls got a pick. The guys picked a pointless movie with a lot of killing, while the girls picked a tear jerker. After the movie was done, Kurt stood up, ready to change the movie.

"So, what one did you pick?" Matt was dying to know. The girls wouldn't tell the guys, because they knew the guys would veto it. Kurt held the cover in front of his chest for the guys to see, and he was met with groans.

"No fucking way. I am not watching _P.S. I Love You_." Puck had seen it once, and he wanted to go drink bleach after.

"Yeah, you are. So, too damn bad." Kurt put the movie in and took his place beside Mercedes. They were at the first letter, and all of the girls were in tears. The guys were just looking at them like they lost it, but still had their arms around them. Puck couldn't help but laugh a little at the look Rachel had on her face.

"It's just a movie." He whispered into her ear.

"I know, but it's just so sad." He just shook his head and laughed, kissing her temple. After the movie was done, it was time for everyone to be going.

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything. You don't know how much I appreciate you spending your weekend with me." Rachel was trying not to cry, but these people have held her together, and she was forever thankful.

"We'd do it again in a heartbeat." Santana stood up from her spot and hugged Rachel, while everyone else just nodded. After their show of affection, everyone headed for the door. As each person walked past Rachel, they all gave her hugs and told her they would see her tomorrow. Brittany was the last one out the door and pulled Rachel in for a hug.

"If you need to talk, call me." When they pulled apart, Rachel gave her a small smile and nodded. Once everyone was gone, she shut the door and locked it. Puck was in her living room, cleaning up the mess they had all made. Rachel was about to help when he stopped her.

"I got this, Berry. You go take a shower and relax a little." Rachel gave him a small smile and went to her bathroom. She couldn't help but smile at the sight she just left. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that all those people would be here when she needed them and also the way Puck had been with her.

Rachel slowly pulled the hoodie over her head, and her smile fell right away. She was so wrapped up in her friends today that she didn't have time to dwell on what she looked like or what had happened to her. Refusing to look in the mirror, she stripped down and got into the shower, praying the heat would relax her. She couldn't believe how much had changed in just a few days. Something she held dear was stolen from her, and she would never be able to get it back. Rachel was looking around her shower, and there was still the bloody face cloth from last night there. Seeing that was her undoing, and she broke down into tears. She was crying for a solid ten minutes before she turned the shower off and wrapped herself in an over sized towel. When she walked out of the bathroom, she could hear the water running down stairs and Puck singing.

"In your eyes I lost my place could stay a while." Rachel couldn't help the small smile that found its way to her lips. Rachel went to her room and put on a fresh set of bra and panties. Rachel decided that she was finally going to look at all the marks Jesse left. Whenever she looked before she was partly covered, but now every mark could be seen. She stood in front of the mirror running her hand along her stomach. She started to trace the outline of one of the bite marks. Rachel couldn't believe how bad it was. She moved to a new bite mark, one that she was sure would leave a scar. There was a few like that, and she hoped that the scars wouldn't be too bad. She turned around to her pick up her clothes off her bed, and found that she was standing face to face with Noah. There was a look of pure shock and horror on his face. Rachel grabbed the blanket off the foot of her bed and put it in front of her.

"Noah." Rachel was looking at him with tears starting to form in her eyes, begging him to say something. When he just stayed there with the look on her face, she started getting mad. "NOAH." Rachel yelled at him, causing her to rip one of the stitches in her lip. Puck snapped out of it and started walking towards her with his arms out.

"Rachel." Rachel put her hand up to cut him off and backed up.

"Noah leave." Puck looked at her shocked.

"Rachel." He only got her name out before she cut him off again.

"Just leave you are obviously disgusted with me and how I look, so leave. You don't want me." Puck tried to take a step closer to her, but she backed away until she backed into her dresser.

"What? Of course I want you." Noah was confused by this sudden change. Less than an hour ago, she was smiling and everything was good.

"You don't think that I just saw the look on your face? I'm ugly and damaged. You don't want me."

"Please, Rach." Rachel picked up the glass that was sitting on her dresser and threw it toward him. Puck saw it coming and ducked just in time for it to smash against the wall behind him.

"GET OUT." Rachel was trying her best not to fall apart in front of him.

"Baby, please." Pucks eyes started to water. He wanted to hold her so badly right now.

"Just go." Rachel's voice was so low that he almost didn't hear her. Puck couldn't believe what the hell was happening here. Finally, the tears that were in Rachel eyes started to fall. Puck couldn't take his eyes off her. "Please go." Puck just nodded and left her room. He pulled the door shut behind him, and he heard more glass crashing against it. He turned back toward the door and rested his forehead against it. He couldn't believe how much everything just changed in a matter of ten minutes. He pulled himself away from her door and headed down the stairs. Once he got to the front door, he looked up again to see if maybe she was there, but she wasn't. Anger over took him when he ripped the door open and slammed it closed. Once Rachel heard the front door, she fell to her knees and just cried.


	6. I'll Be There

Rachel was still on her knees, crying. She looked around the room at the mess that she made and was shocked. She was fine until she saw that look. It was a look that tore her apart inside. Rachel knew he was disgusted with her. It was what Jesse did to her that caused that look on his face, but it still hurt. She meant what she had said about him not wanting her. She was damaged goods; who the hell would want that?

Rachel stood up and started over to her bed, when she noticed that Noah had left his bag behind. Kneeling down in front of it, she took out his track pants and another sweater, pulling them over her body. Almost instantly, she was overcome with his scent, and it made her want to cry even more. Crawling into her bed, Rachel pulled her knees up to her chest and just cried. She couldn't believe that she had just pushed Noah out the door.

The drive home killed Puck. Every time he would look into his review mirror, all he could see was Rachel in his arms, curled up by his side. He had no clue what had happened back there, but he was pretty sure if he would have stayed, it would have made things worse. Once he was finally inside his truck, Puck let the tears fall that were burning his eyes inside of her house. Hearing her say that he didn't want her killed him. Rachel didn't know how badly he did want her.

Puck pulled into his driveway, throwing the car into park, saying a silent prayer that his house was empty. Stocking up the stairs to his room, he threw himself onto his bed and just cried. He knew it wasn't bad ass to cry, but no one needed to know. He tried calling Rachel, but he only got her voicemail.

"Hey, Rach. It's me. I just want to know you're okay. I'm here, when you're ready." So badly did he want to end that call with an "I love you," but he couldn't get the words out. Puck fell into a restless sleep; the only thing getting him through the night was the thought that he would see her tomorrow. Rachel never missed school, even when she was sick as a dog.

After maybe getting a total of four hours sleep, Puck got himself out of bed and ready for school. He was getting his stuff out of his locker, scanning the halls for Rachel, coming up empty every time. It was finally time for glee, and he was sure he would see her there. At least, he hoped to God he would see her there. Walking into the room, everyone eyes fell on him.

"Where's Rachel?" Brittney was looking around him to see if she was behind him.

"At home, I guess." His head dropped when Brittney was asked where Rachel was. She really didn't come to school today.

"She didn't come in with you today?" Quinn was studying his face that looked very broken.

"No, she didn't." Puck was starting to get pissed at all these questions.

"Why not?" Santana's question pushed him over the edge.

"Because, she fucking kicked me out last night and doesn't want to see my face." He threw his bag off his shoulder and across the room.

"What the hell happened when we left?" Tina was on her feet and in Puck's face before he knew what happened. For someone smaller than him, she really was scary. Puck went on to tell the story, but decided on sitting first. He still can't get the look on Rachel's face out of his mind.

"Were they still really bad?" Kurt had been the only one to see her after it first happened. Puck just nodded. He didn't trust his voice. Brittney grabbed her bag off the floor and went for the door.

"What are you doing?" Puck turned, so he was facing the door again.

"What you should have done, asshole." Everyone looked at her retreating back in shock. Puck dropped into a seat in the front row that should have been Rachel's. Mr Schue walked into the room and was faced with only ten kids, who all looked sad.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?"

"Just some stuff, Mr. Schue."

"Where are Rachel, Jesse, and Brittany?" He put his bag down and turned back to the group.

"Something happened to Rachel this weekend." Mike was the one who spoke up first, which kind of shocked the group. "Jesse did some stuff to her at a party." Mike couldn't bring him to say what he had done, and no one else could either. Mr. Schue could tell by the looks on everyone's faces, it was bad.

"Okay, so where is Brittany?"

"She went to check on Rachel." Santana glared over at Puck.

Rachel had been sleeping pretty much the whole day. When her alarm went off that morning for school, she didn't just hit snooze. She ripped her IPod off the dock and threw it against the door, hearing it land in the pile of glass that was still there. Rachel was still in Noah's clothes, curled up in her bed asleep.

Brittney didn't bother ringing the door bell and let herself in with the key that was there. She deiced to move it, so if anyone else showed up, they couldn't get in without her knowing. Brittany locked the door behind her and went up to Rachel's room. When Brittney opened the door, she could hear glass being pushed to the side. Walking into the room, seeing the mess, she was glad she left her shoes on. On her way to Rachel's bed, she picked up Rachel's iPod and put it back on the dock. Once Brittney was at the side of the bed, she dropped her bag, kicked off her shoes and slowly climbed up on the bed, beside Rachel.

Rachel felt her bed dip, and she smelt Brittney's perfume. She rolled over so she was facing the girl, who was sitting with her back against the head board. Rachel looked up at Brittney, who had a look of understanding on her face. Rachel couldn't help it, but she started to cry again. Brittney pulled Rachel over, so her head was resting in Brittney's lap and started playing with her hair.

"It happened to me before." Brittany broke the silence that fell over the room.

"Really?" Rachel voice was rough and cracked when she spoke.

"Yeah. It was kinda like how it happened for you, but it wasn't my boyfriend. I was in grade nine and at my first high school party. I took a drink from a cute guy, and the next thing I knew, I was in a room naked with blood on my thighs. I didn't tell anyone about it, because I was afraid no one would believe me. For the longest time, I just sat in my room and cried, wishing I had someone to talk to or just sit with me." Brittney was still running her fingers through Rachel's hair. "Puck's trying you know. He's a guy, and guys don't handle things like we do. So, when he saw the bruises, he reacted like a guy who was angry that someone hurt the girl he liked. He really is sorry." Rachel sat up so that she was looking at Brittney.

"You know, you really are not as dumb as people think you are." Brittney gave her a wide smile.

"Oh, I so am, but every now and then, I have super smart moments." Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks for coming over." Rachel was now lying back down, and Brittney did the same, so they were face to face.

"No problem." Brittney smiled again. "I called him an asshole." Both girls broke into a fit of giggles.


	7. There Is

The two girls had just laid there talking and getting to know each other. Rachel could definitely see becoming good friends with Brittany. The two were just about to decide what they wanted to eat when Brittany's phone went off. Reaching over to the table it was on, she grabbed it and read the text.

"It's from Santana. The girls want to know if it's alright to come over." Rachel thought about it for a little before she answered.

"Sure, but tell her they have to bring food." When Rachel was with the girls, she was relaxed and spoke like a normal teenager. Brittany texted Santana back, giving her the okay. Within fifteen minutes, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina were all at Rachel's house, sitting on or around her bed with Rachel and Brittany. The girls were filling her in on their day.

"So, she really did call him an asshole?" Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the thought of quiet Brittany calling Puck an asshole.

"You should have seen his face after. It looked like someone ran over his dog." Santana couldn't hold back her laughter at that point. Once the laughter died down, Quinn asked the one question everyone else so too scared to.

"Umm, may we see them?" Rachel knew she meant the bruises all over her. "If you don't want to show us, you don't have to. We're your friends. We won't judge."

Rachel nodded. She stood up off her bed and removed Noah's sweater and track pants. She was standing there in just her tank top and boy shorts that showed off the marks on her legs. Rachel lifted the bottom of her shirt, so her stomach was now visible. Her stomach had the worst appearance. All the girls had the same looks on their faces: sadness and anger. Rachel put her shirt down and Noah's clothes back on before she got back on her bed.

"How are you doing?" Mercedes couldn't let this go.

"I'm ok." She knew it was a lie.

"You said, if we let you have yesterday, today you would answer anything we asked. Now, how are you doing really?" Rachel had never seen Tina so forceful. It kind of scared her.

"How do you think I am? I was beaten up and raped. I wanted my first time to be with someone I loved and who loved me back, but, no, it was stolen from me. I can't get dressed without seeing what that fucker did to me. I will have scars for the rest of my life now. Not just emotional scars, but physical scars. Who the hell would want someone who is damaged like me?" Her words fell out of her mouth before she could stop them. Her tears that she had stopped earlier were not back in full force, and her friends were crying too.

"Puck wants you." It was Santana who made this point.

"No, he doesn't. He wanted the virgin me. Now that I'm not, I'm not good enough for him." Rachel put her head in her hands, refusing to meet the other girls' eyes.

"Rach, if he didn't want you, he wouldn't have taken care of you the way he did. Did you know that Puck had Kurt to kick everyone out of his house, so he could take you to the hospital without anyone seeing?" Brittany was trying to get her to see what everyone else did.

"Really?" Rachel somewhat remembered him saying something of that sort, but she was to out of it.

"It took Finn, Matt, and Mike to pull him off Jesse, so he wouldn't kill him." Finn had told Quinn the whole story of what happened. "He was willing to go to jail for you."

"Anyone with two eyes can see that boy is crazy for you." Mercedes moved off her spot on the floor to hold Rachel's hand.

"I'm crazy about him." Rachel couldn't belive she had said it out loud. The girls all piled on to her bed and pulled her into a hug, careful not to hurt her. The girls were brought out of their moment by the door bell ringing.

"That's Matt and Mike." Brittany got up off the bed to go unlock the door.

"Why don't they just use the key?" Rachel was confused. They knew where it was.

"I moved it, so no one could show up without us knowing." This girl really was smarter then she acted. Brittany was followed back upstairs by Matt and Mike, who had flowers in hand.

"We heard they are you favourite." Both of them smiled and handed Rachel a dozen Gerber daisies each.

"Thanks, guys. That was really nice of you."

"Well, we knew you could use some cheering up." Rachel just smiled up at them, and everyone made room on the bed for the guys to join them. They were there for about fifteen minutes before Matt started to complain.

"It's really hot in here, Rach. Do you mind if I open the window?"

"No, go ahead." Matt jumped off the bed to open the window, and Mike started smirking.

"What's going on?" Brittany was worried. The guys were acting weird. Mike pulled Brittany close, so only she could hear him.

"Listen and see, babe." He couldn't help but smile. The plan was working. Matt sat on the window bench, making a big deal about the breeze coming in. He looked out the window and then turned to smile at Mike. Everything was in place. Rachel saw the look and was getting curious.

"What the hell is going on?" Before she could get an answer, Rachel heard drums outside her window. Getting off her bed, she looked out her window, and there was Puck, Finn, and Artie. Finn was sitting behind his drums, and Artie had his guitar on his lap. Before she knew it, Puck's voice filled the air.

"This vacation's useless  
These white pills aren't kind  
I've given a lot of thought on this 13-hour drive  
I miss the grinding concrete where we sat past 8 or 9  
And slowly finished laughing in the glow of our headlights  
I've given a lot of thought to the nights we use to have  
The days have come and gone  
Our lives went by so fast  
I faintly remember breathing on your bedroom floor  
Where I laid and told you, but you sweared you loved me more..."

Everyone moved off the bed to in front of the window, watching Puck singing his heart out.

"Do you care if I don't know what to say  
Will you sleep tonight, will you think of me  
Will I shake this off pretend it's all okay  
That there someone out there who feels just like me  
There is

"Those notes you wrote me  
I've kept them all  
I've given a lot of thought of how to write you back this fall  
With every single letter in every single word  
There will be a hidden message about a boy that  
loves a girl

"Do you care if I don't know what to say  
Will you sleep tonight, will you think of me  
Will I shake this off, pretend it's all okay  
that There's someone out there who feels just like me  
There is

"Do you care if I don't know what to say?  
Will you sleep tonight, will you think of me  
Will I shake this off, pretend it's all okay  
That there's someone out there who feels just like me

"Do you care if I don't know what to say?  
Will you sleep tonight, will you think of me  
Will I shake this off, pretend it's all okay  
that there's someone out there who feels just like me  
there is..."

Tears were falling on Rachel's face. She had told Puck once that this song had made her melt, and he had remembered. Before she could realize what she was doing, Rachel was running out of her room, down the stairs, and out her front door, shoeless. Standing on the grass, in Puck's clothes and bare feet, she had no control over what happened next.

Rachel ran into his arms and kissed him.

**A/N: Hey everyone! So here is another chapter and I hope you like it. Thank you soooo much to everyone who has been reading. It makes me smile to see all the emails from FF. Also the song that Puck is singing is called There is By Boxcar Racer. **


	8. I'm Yours

The girls stayed in her room watching the scene unfold beneath them. Rachel Berry had just thrown herself into Noah Puckermans arms.

"I am so sorry baby." Once they had broken apart from the kiss he was just holding her. She had tried to wrap her legs around his waist but it hurt too much so he placed her back on the ground.

"No Noah I am sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way. And I shouldn't have thrown stuff at you." Puck couldn't help but laugh. He had been on the receiving end of girl fits many times but never had anything been thrown at him.

"It's ok Berry I shouldn't have looked at you like that." He couldn't imagine how she felt when she seen his face.

"Noah I know you didn't mean it. Let's just forget that please." Her eyes were filled with unshed tears pleading with him to just let it go.

"It's forgotten." He pulled her back to his lips and kissed her again.

"Would you two stop going at it on the lawn the neighbours are watching." Santana's voice rang out from her room. Rachel pulled away looking at the ground and blushed.

"Suck it Lopez." Puck yelled off and flipped her off.

"Been there done that babe." Santana pulled her head back into the window and everyone was laughing. If she had said that six months ago there would have been a huge fight and lots of swearing but everyone had changed and now it was just a funny truth. Puck helped Finn load up his drums into the back on his truck and then they all went inside her house meeting in the kitchen. In the short time they had become close them all in her kitchen has become a common occurrence.

"So Rach you coming to school tomorrow?" Brittany asked as she was about to dig into the tub of ice cream they had taken out and now were all eating. Rachel got herself a spoon out of the drawer.

"No I am going to take a few days off. Let everything heal and become less visible." She stopped speaking to eat the ice cream. "I really wish I owned a pair of jeans right about now." Everyone stop for a second and couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"You really don't own jeans?" Kurt's mind went into over drive. "We are going shopping tomorrow after school." Rachel just nodded and continued eating her ice cream.

"When are you dads getting back?"It was now Santana's turn to ask a question.

"They called yesterday and they are extending their trip another month. I didn't tell them about what happened I didn't want them to worry." Everyone kind of felt bad for Rachel. They all knew her dads loved her but they were out of town more then not leaving Rachel alone. Everyone stayed a little longer in the kitchen eating and talking before they slowly started leaving.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Noah was standing at her door waiting for an answer.

"Ya I'm sure B wants to stay tonight so we are going to have a girl's night." Puck couldn't help but laugh at Rachel. Since when was she the type of girl to be calling people by letters.

"Ok well call if you need me." Puck wanted to badly to kiss her but didn't know where they stood right now. So he gave her a quick hug and a smile. She watched him walk to his car with a look of confusion on her face. Once he left he turned from the door locking it behind her and went up to her room where Brittany waited.

"Did you and price charming have a lovey dovey goodbye?" Brittany was joking but stop when she seen the look on Rachel's face.

"He gave me a friend hug." She pushed Brittany over to her side on the bed so Rachel could crawl into her own. Being friend with Brittany you have some weird conversations and one of them just happened to be which side of the bed they liked to sleep on. The two girls turned so they were facing each other like they were earlier in the day.

"So are you guys like dating now?"

"I don't know. I thought after the singing and the kiss that we were then when he left he gave me that hug." It was really bugging Rachel. She and Puck were practically dating. He was over at her house all the time and took care of her.

"You need to find out." Brittany was suddenly struck with an idea. "Get up we are going out."

"What where are we going?" Rachel was begging for answered as Brittany pulled her out of bed.

"We are going to get you answers." Before Rachel knew it she was being pulled down her stairs still in her shorts and t-shirt she sleeps in. "Put this on." Brittany handed her a zip up hoodie and the two were out the door. Rachel didn't need to ask any more questions she knew where they were going. Before she knew it she was standing on Pucks door step scared to death. What if he didn't want her? Before she could talk herself out of it she knocked. A minute later Rosa Puckerman answered the door.

"Hi Mrs Puckerman I am so sorry for coming over so late and without calling but could I please speak to Noah?" She was playing with the hem of her shirt and trying hard to not make contact. Rosas heart broke for this girl. Who was she to say no?

"Of corse dear he is in his room. Up the stairs first door on the right"

"Thank you so much." Rachel rushed into the house and up the stairs. Not bothering to knock she barged into Noah's room. Noah was lying on his bed in just his boxers with his arm over his head.

"Jesus Rach you scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here?" Noah sat up on his bed and placed his hand over his heart.

"What are we?" Quickly she put her hand over her mouth not believing what she had just asked.

"What do you want us to be?"Before she knew it Noah was on his feet in front of her very much in her personal space.

"Ok we are a couple you don't need to make a big deal out of it." Rachel stood up on her tippy toes and kiss Noah with all she had. "Got to go B is outside waiting for me." Rachel couldn't help but smile at the look that was on Noah's face. God that women was going to be the death of him.

**A/N: So here is another chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up. My daughter got sick then I got sick and I was trying to update my other story. Then there was the long weekend which my boyfriend insisted that he kidnap me from our lovely apartment without my laptop. Moral of the story I suck and I am so sorry for that. There won't be a chapter tomorrow because it is my birthday and my sister has my whole day planned out and none of it includes my laptop. **** So I will try my best to get one up on Friday. Thank you to everyone who put the story on alert and reviewed you guys are awesome.**


	9. The Child Is Gone

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Sorry I didn't put it up on the Friday but my birthday sucked and my daughter got the flu so life is kinda kicking my butt right now. I just want to remind everyone how much I hate Jesse even more now after last night episode. The guy is a DOUCHE lol. There will most likely be some mistakes in here but I wanted to get it up for you guys. There probably won't be updates for about two weeks. I want to write the rest of the story so I can update every day again.**

Life was good again. A few weeks had passed since Jesse attacked Rachel and her body is almost fully healed. She had friends and not the fake kind who are only around when they need something. She also had a best friend in Brittany. The girl had sent almost every night at Rachel's house which of corse Rachel didn't mind. Through the course of time they have been hanging out Rachel learned that Brittany's home life kinda suck. Rachel was more than happy to offer up her house anything the blonde needed it. Rachel was standing in the choir room looking over sheet music for glee. She had a free period but all of her friends had class. Rachel was so caught up in her work she didn't hear the door open or someone walk up behind her.

"God I've missed you." Jesse pressed his chest up against her back and wrapped his arms around her. Rachel froze not knowing what to do. "Don't you dare scream or you'll make it worse." Rachel just nodded her head wordlessly while tears began to form in her eyes. Jesse sniffed her hair and started rubbing his hand up the front of her body. "You feel just like I remember babe." Rachel's body was racked with silent sobs. Jesse removed his hand from the front of her body and reached into his pocket pulling something out and placing it in front of her. Once he moved his hand away she could see the panties she was wearing that night. "Remember them babe you were wearing them the night you gave me your virginity. I carry them around with me all the time so if I start missing you too much I just have to pull them out." Rachel was disgusted. She thought that she had given them to the hospital but she was wrong. Jesses lips found his way to her neck and started kiss. "You don't know how bad I want this." Rachel shook her head no.

"Please don't do this. Just leave and I won't say a word." Jesse just smirked into her neck.

"I know you miss me as much as I miss you." Jesse ran his hand up Rachel's leg and under her skirt. Once his hand was there he found his way inside the front of her panties and started playing with her. Against her will her body betrayed her and she became wet. "See I told you."

"Please Jesse don't I have a boyfriend." She pleaded with him as if her being with someone would stop him. Infect it did the exact opposite it made him move faster. Jesse had her had she pinned against the piano while he pulled her skirt up around her waist. Jesse ripped her panties away from her body and begins to play with the small bundle of nerves above her opening.

"Does your boyfriend do this to you?" Jesse wanted to know what he was up against.

"No we haven't been intimate yet." Rachel's words were low and laced with hate.

"So I'm still the only one you'll let inside you?"

"I didn't let you inside me you forced yourself in."

"I didn't force anything you wanted it." Before she could respond he placed his hand over her mouth. "God this is going to feel so good." Jesse positioned himself at her entrance and pushed up. It hurt just like it had her first time. "Oh yeah babe this feels so good." Rachel was so tight Jesse was already getting close. Jesse reached down her front again till he found her clit and started to rub it. Rachel fought as hard as she could but once again her body betrayed her and she started to come. Rachel started to cry harder she couldn't believe that her body betrayed her heart and mind. "That's right babe come for me." The sobs that were shaking her body is what drove Jesse over the edge. He emptied himself in her with a smirk on his lips.

"I hate you." Rachel spit out at him the moment his hand was from her mouth. Jesse pulled out of her and Rachel dropped to the floor.

"Once your boyfriend finds out you cheated on him I'll be all you have." Jesse didn't wait for an answer and he walked out of the room. He was right Noah would for sure leave her once he knows she cheated. Rachel just sobbed harder and harder to the point where she had no more tears and she was numb. Rachel didn't know how long she was like that but the next thing she knew the glee club was starting to come into the room. For some reason they were all together with Brittany and Santana the first ones through the door.

"Oh my god Rachel are you ok?" Brittany rushed over to her friend to check her out. Puck heard what Brittany said so he pushed past the rest of the group to see his girlfriend on the floor her face red and puffy and her body shaking.

"Baby what happened?" Puck was on his knees in front of her. Rachel lifted her eyes off the floor and stared right into his eyes. She started to cry again.

"Noah I am so sorry I cheated on you I didn't want to but he made me and I'm a horrible girlfriend it's ok if you want to leave me." Puck just looked at her hurt and confused.

"You cheated on me? With who?" Puck was trying his best not to raise his voice.

"Jesse he was here and he pushed me against the piano and I told him no but he didn't listen." Puck couldn't help but pull her to his chest.

"Oh baby you didn't cheat on me."

"But he said."

"Rach never listen to anything he has ever told you. You didn't cheat on me and I'm going to go deal with him right now." Puck stood up off the floor to be replaced by all the girls blocking in. The guys were heading out the door when Mr Schue was walking into the room.

"Hey guys where are you off to?" He looked behind the guys to see the girls around Rachel.

"I am going to find Jesse and kill the son of a bitch." Before Mr Schue could say anything the guys were already out of the door. Refusing to let them go alone he followed behind. Rachel looked over at Brittany.

"He hated me now doesn't he?" Brittany pulled Rachel to her chest.

"No sweetie he doesn't hate you. What happened wasn't your fault." Rachel lowered her head in embarrassment.

"But he made me come." The girls wanted to laugh at how clueless Rachel was but they knew it would make it worse.

"You can't help what your body does sweetie. Just remember you didn't cheat. At least in your heart you didn't." Quinn held onto Rachel's hands as she talked.

Puck was looking all over the school for Jesse about to rip his throat out for touch his girlfriend. Even in his head he couldn't say he raped her again. In school and in the one room she felt at home.

"Noah please stop to think what you are doing?" Mr Schue was trying his best to clam the boys down.

"Do you know what he did to her? He beat her then raped her and now that she was starting to move past it he rapes her again in our fucking choir room." Puck was starting to breathe heavy fighting back the tears that were no doubt trying to fall. Mr Schue just nodded his head and they continued walking. These kids were like his own and nobody hurt them. The group had spotted Jesse out in the parking lot and Puck took off running.

"Son of a bitch." Puck punched Jesse in the jaw causing him to stumble back. "Stay the fuck away from her I swear to god you go within 50 feet of her your ass will be six feet under." Puck punched him the nose for good measure and started to walk away.

"Walk away just like the pussy you are." Jesse spat out blood while he talked.

"Don't get me wrong douche I'm only walking away because Rachel wouldn't want me to do this but if it wasn't for her you would be done buddy." All the guys turned back to the school when there heard Jesse talk.

"She may have you balls in her bag but I have her panties." Jesse took the pair out of his pocket letting them dangle off his finger. Everyone's eyes went wide and Puck started back to attack but he was beat to the punch.

Mr Schue just knocked him the fuck out.


	10. Walking Away

The boys walked back to the choir room in silence. No one knew what to say about what they had just seen. Their teacher who wouldn't hurt a fly just knocked a guy out. Puck walked beside the teacher looking over every few seconds. Mr Schue had done something Puck was dying to do but couldn't because it was the last thing Rachel would have wanted. When they got back to the room the girls were in the same spot as when they left. Rachel had her head resting back against the piano while the other girls just sat around her. Tina and Brittany were on either side of her their heads resting on her shoulders with the rest of the girls lying over her legs as if blocking her from sight. When they heard the guys come back they all sat up.

"What happened?" Rachel was the first to ask.

"Rocky over here knocked douche bag flat on his ass." Mike couldn't help but grin when he placed his hand on Mr Schue's shoulder. Rachel looked at Mr Schue who looked like he was suddenly afraid of the tiny girl.

"Did you really hit him?" Rachel had started to move so all the girls got off her and helped her to her feet.

"He deserved it." Rachel was speechless she never expected for a teacher to defend her that way. Rachel took off running and threw herself into Mr Schue's arms. He hugged her back and just let her cry. After about 15 minutes of everyone standing there watching them Mr Schue pulled back and sat her on the piano bench. "Rachel you know we need to call the police right?" Rachel had a look of pure fear on her face but she just nodded.

"It's ok we will all be right here with you." Brittany sat down on the bench beside Rachel and put her arm around her. Rachel once again just nodded and placed her head on Brittany's shoulder. Puck looked at this broken girl in front of him and it killed him to see her like this. They had just gotten past this she was good again but now they are back where they started maybe even worse off than before. He looked down at her legs to see that once again they were blood covered just like the night he found her. Puck couldn't take it anymore and turned to leave the room.

"Noah." Rachel's small voice called out hoping he would turn around but he didn't. Rachel turned to Brittany with more tears in her eyes. "I told you he doesn't want me anymore." Rachel broke down again pulling her knees to her chest. Mike and Matt left the room to go find Puck and get him back in here. Everyone in glee just stood there helplessly watching Rachel fall to pieces while waiting for Puck and the police. Brittany went to hug her when she yelled. "Don't touch me." Brittany slid away giving her space and just watching her.

In The Hall

Puck couldn't take looking at his girlfriend any more it was killing him. He and the gleeks have just put her back together and now she was destroyed even more. Not only had she been attacked but she feels like she cheated on him for something she had no control over. The thought of someone touching his girlfriend and hurting her make him sick. Stopping half way down the hall he slid down the set of lockers and started to cry. He had only cried one other time and that was when his dad left. Noah had his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees when Matt and Mike came up to him in the hall. It was to the point where he didn't even care that they see him cry.

"Dude she needs you in there." Matt had sat across the hall from him while Mike sat beside him.

"I can't go back in there. I can't see her like that and not want to kill someone." Mike put his arm around him.

"We know how you feel but you need to be there for her Schue is getting the cops over here and she might want to hold your hand while going over it." Mike was trying his best to get Puck back there.

"Not to be rude but you don't know how I feel. Somebody had sex with MY girlfriend against her will. Somebody was touching MY girlfriend in ways I haven't even touched her. How the hell would you feel if it was San or Brit who it happened to not once but twice?" Every time Puck would say "my girlfriend" He would yell the "my" part. Matt and Mike both just looked at him. He was right they didn't know how he felt and if it was their girlfriends they would be acting the same way. All three were brought out of their thoughts by Rachel's yell of not to touch her. Not thinking twice Puck was to his feet and running back into the room. Everyone was in the same spots as before but now Rachel wasn't leaning n Brittany she was off to the side knees to her chest crying.

"What happened?" Puck went to grab her hand but she pulled them away.

"I tried to hug her after you dumb ass walked out on her." Brittany was pissed. Brittany pissed was one of those rare things that happen once in a while and when she was hell have no fury. Puck looked down at his feet knowing that what he did was wrong.

"Rach I'm sorry I left I just needed to breathe." Rachel just sat there with her head on her knees refusing to look up or speak. "Come on baby just look at me." Rachel just stayed how she was until the police arrived. From where Matt was standing he could see partly up her skirt and her blood covered legs. So he did the only thing he could right now. He took her his letterman jacket and placed it over her legs blocking them from everyone sight. Rachel looked up and gave him the smallest smile anyone had ever seen in their lives. Once had gotten there the two officers cleared the room all but Mr Schue and Brittany much to Pucks distress. It was an hour and a half later when they were done and Rachel was allowed to go home. Mr Schue was the first to walk out with Rachel and Brittany close behind.

"Ok everyone go home I'm going to drive Rachel." Puck was about to argue but he seen the look that Rachel gave him and he shut his mouth. Mr Schue led her out of the building while everyone else just kinda stayed there in shock.

"She's going to be ok right?" Santana asked the group as if they held all the answers.

"I sure as hell hope so." Finn was the only one who answered her.

**A/N: Yay another chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and the story. I was blown away when I seen how many this story has so far. I know i said there wouldn't be a new chapter for two weeks but i had this one done and the next one half done so i just had to post it. Hope you guys like.**


	11. Breathe Me

The drive to Rachel's house was beyond silent. Mr Schue didn't know what to say and Rachel just didn't want to talk. Mr Schue was parked in her drive way what seemed like 5 minutes later.

"Rachel are you sure you ok to be alone?" Mr Schue didn't have any kids so the gleeks were like his own.

"Yes I'm sure." Rachel had her hand on the door when he spoke again.

"Rachel I can't imagine what you are going through right now but if you need anything you call me ok. Day or night and I'll be here." Rachel gave him a watery smile and hugged him.

"Thanks Mr Schue." Will kissed the top of her head just like her fathers did when they would hug her.

"I mean it any time." When she pulled back from the hug they gave each other small smiles. Will watched her get out of the car and safely into her house before he drove away. Once Rachel heard the car was gone she opened her door, stepping back outside reaching up she found what she was looking for. She grabbed the spare key bringing it in the house with her making sure that all the door were locked behind her before she went up to her room. She wanted to be alone but she knew her friends and boyfriend were not going to let that happen. Just on the drive to her house she had 35 missed calls and her inbox was full of texts. Rachel didn't bother responding to any of them and just shut her phone off. Turning to the mirror she had looked in so many times she was once again shocked at how she looked. She had on Matt's jacket over her gym clothes. They were the only clothes she had in her locker and the police needed the clothes she was wearing. She slowly started taking her clothes off looking herself over in the mirror. This time there weren't any hardcore bruises or bite marks and if anyone else were to look at her right now she looked fine but she was far from fine. Once she was fully naked in front of her mirror she wanted to be sick. Her body was scared and there was blood in-between her thighs.

"I need a shower." She told her big empty room. Rachel couldn't get into her bathroom fast enough. She pulled the doors open with such force she is surprised she didn't break them. Turning the water on as hot of it go could she sat the floor waiting for it to be ready. Rachel pulled her knees back to her chest resting her head on them and just cried. Everything in her life is gone to hell all because on Jesse. Rachel looked down at her thighs and seen the now dried on blood. She felt so dirty and sluty and she just needed a shower. The bathroom was now filled with steam and Rachel was standing under the spray. Looking down she could see red water swirling down the drain. Rachel rested her head against the tile trying her best not to break down again. Her perfect life has been shattered into a million little pieces. Giving into her tears Rachel reached for her body wash and started to scrub. No matter how much she scrubbed she still felt dirty so she started to scrub harder and harder until her skin was raw. Rachel stayed in the shower till the water ran cold and there were parts of her skin bleeding from scrubbing so hard. Wrapping her towel around her she went back into her room looking for some comfy clothes to put on. Walking in her closets all she could see are skirts. The same skirts she wears every day, the same skirts she wears that show off her legs and gives easy access. Then it hit her, everything that happened to her was all her fault. If she didn't wear the stupid skirts then Jesse wouldn't have done it. The pain she was feeling suddenly becomes rage. Standing in the door way of her closet she started to lose it. Dropping her towel to the floor she stormed into her closet ripping every skirt and animal sweater off its hangers. By the she was done her closet was a mess and she was still angry as hell. Leaving her closet she walkout out into her room looking for something to break. Picking up her crystal jewellery box her father's gave her for her Bat Mitzvah. Watching the pieces shatter on the ground she couldn't help but feel like that is how her life was now. Rachel couldn't control herself as she started ripping the sheets off her bed throwing them on the floor along with the crystal. Not stopping at her bed she moved all over the room throwing what she could get her hands on. Before she knew it she was standing in front of her mirror looking at the mess around her breathing heavy and still angry. Looking at her reflection pissed her off even more. Looking around her room for something heavy enough, she picked up one of her shoes she had been wearing that day and threw it as hard as she could at her mirror. Watching the pieces fall out of the frame brought Rachel back to reality. Rachel looked all around at the mess she had made and fell to her knees right on top of the broken mirror. Feeling the shards dig into her knees Rachel couldn't help but feel a little bit better. Falling back so she was sitting on her butt Rachel watched as the blood fell out of the open wounds and ran down her legs. Rachel felt a sense of relief was the crimson liquid ran down her legs. So Rachel did the one thing she never thought she would do. She picked up a piece of the mirror and dragged it along her thigh. It hurt at first but the pain was so replaced with relief. Wanting to feel normal and clam again Rachel did another cut and then another. By the time Rachel at dropped the mirror there were at least a dozen cuts and Rachel was feeling dizzy. She grabbed her cell phone and tired to go through the contacts to find Noah's number but the dizziness was taking over. Hitting send on whatever contact she was on she let her phone drop to the ground as it rang and she starting to black out.

"Hello." She could hear someone calling out from the other end. "Rachel." The last thing she heard was Matt yelling her name.

**A/N: So Rachel kinda lets everything take her over in this chapter. As I was writing it I was think that Mike would be in between Matt and Noah but in her phone he is under other Asian. I picked Matt for her to call because he was totally scamming on her in "Funk" and I loved it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I tried to reply to them but for some reason I cant which kinda blows. So from now on I will give you guys little shout outs in my A/Ns. **


	12. It's Not My Time

Matt had lived across the street from the Berry's for as long as he could remember but had never been in her house. He remembers when he would always watch her out on her balcony trying to find the nerve to talk her but it never came. Then once they started high school he knew that it would be social suicide to talk to her and he was too shy to try and make friends outside the team. Glee had been good for helping him with that and now he could talk to her no problem. Matt was kinda shocked when he seen Rachel's number on his phone. It's not like they never talk it's just that after today he didn't he would hear from her for a bit.

"Hello." Matt waited for her to answer when he heard a thud. "Rachel." He yelled her know trying to get her to respond to him. Matt could see from his bedroom window that the light was on in her room. Matt took off down his stairs his phone still attached to his ear. With his shoes barley on his feel he ran across the street to the Berry's front door. Matt kept listening for any signs that she was ok and tried calling her name a few time as he looked for the spare key he knew was out there. Not finding it in its original place or where Brittany moved it Matt did the one thing he could think of and started to climb. On his way up the tree he couldn't help but think what were her father's thinking giving her this room. It is just begging for a boy to sneak in. Once he was safely on her balcony he looked in her window trying to see where she was. Matt's heart jumped into his throat when he seen her laying there her phone beside her head. Matt took his phone back out of his pocket and tried talking to her again.

"Come on Rach talk to me." He seen her head move from side to side and thanked god she was alive. "Rachel comes on pick up the phone." She tried to move her arm to grab it but she was just too weak. Matt was about to bust her window when he noticed that it was unlocked. Once she was ok he was really going to have to talk to her about the unlocked window. Matt was shocked at what he seen when he got into her room. Everything was a mess and broken. He knew that she keeps everything perfect from the time he was in her room and this was far from perfect. Matt looked around the room for something to cover Rachel's naked body. By her bed he spotted his jacket and pulled it over her. Matt could see her faintly breathing so he thanked god for that one.

"Rach what happened?" matt was sitting at her head pushing her hair out of her face.

"Matt?" Rachel sounded confused as she tried to look up at him.

"Yeah it's me. What happened?" Matt was trying to best to find out what happened in there.

"Pain." Rachel's breathing was getting worse.

"I'm gonna call Puck and then take you to the hospital ok." Matt had his phone in hand ready to call when Rachel grabbed it.

"No." She finally looked up at him and he could see tears in her eyes. Matt nodded and then thought of a plan.

"Can you walk?" As he asked he knew it was a stupid question. "Ok I am going to sit you up and put my jacket on you ok?" He didn't feel right going through Rachel's drawers for clothes. Slowly he sat her up trying his best not to hurt her worse than she was. Once he had her up and the jacket done up he slowly lifted her into his arms. As gently as he could he carried her down the stairs and into his car. He thanked god that it was at night and no one would seeing him caring an almost naked girl to a car. The drive to the hospital was hard. Matt kept looking over to see if she was breathing and trying to keep his eyes on the road. Getting to the hospital he parked in the first spot he seen and threw the car in park. Rachel was getting worse and he could now see that his seat had blood on it. He picked her back up out of the car and carried her into the E.R.

Rosa Puckerman was sitting at the desk in the E.R going over charts. The E.R was really slow tonight so she was taking her time. Rosa looked up from the chart she was redoing (thank you new girl) to see Matt walking through the doors with Rachel in his arms.

"Matt." She yelled over at him. Marr heard his name and headed towards Pucks mom. Once they were closer Rosa could see some blood. "My lord what happened?" Rosa motioned with her head for Matt to follow. She pointed to a room to bring her in while she gathered the team she needed.

"I don't know I just found her this way." Once they were in a room he laid Rachel on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. Matt stood on the outside of the curtain that was just closed while they got Rachel into a gown. He didn't miss the gasp from Rosa when she had seen Rachel's body.

"Did you call Noah?" She asked him as everyone started hooking Rachel up to i.v.'s and machines.

"No she asked me not too." Rosa looked up from what she was doing to give Matt a look. The look said tell me what the hell is going on or else I will show you how sharp the scalpels are. "Jesse attacked her again today." Matt didn't have it in him to say raped. "And Pu I mean Noah seen her like that again he kinda walk out on her." Rosa had a look of shock on her face. "He came back after breathing but the damage was already done Rachel wouldn't even look at him." Matt felt bad for telling Pucks mom this. "Please don't be mad at him. He just needed a minute and didn't handle it in the best way." Rosa just nodded and finished getting Rachel settled.

"I'll go call him now." Rosa was about to leave the room when Rachel grabbed her arm.

"Please don't. I don't want him here." Rachel couldn't let him see her like this. Rosa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ever since it first happened those two had been inseparable and now she didn't even want her son around. Rosa just gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Rachel I need an adult's signature on some papers who do you want me to call." Rosa knew here dads were never home Noah had told her all about it.

"Can you call Mr Schue?" Rosa just nodded and left the room. While she was gone Matt sat down beside the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Matt held out his hand for her to hold and was surprised when she took it.

"Weak, tired, like my world has been ripped apart." Rachel just looked at the ceiling while her tears started falling harder.

"What happened back there?" matt wasn't trying to pry but he needed to know what he found.

"It was all my fault that he raped me. If I didn't wear those little skirts and." Matt couldn't help but cut her off.

"None of it was your fault Rach." She just shook her head.

"I had to get rid of the skirts so I started with my closet then I kinda of lost it from there." Rachel turned her head so she was now facing Matt.

"What about the cuts Rachel there are a lot of them and they are bad." Rachel looked away ashamed of what she had done.

"I fell onto the broken mirror pieces and it kinda felt good like it was taking away the pain of everything." Matt just nodded and watched her as she cried. Rachel had fallen asleep and Matt just watched on the blood bag slowly emptied. Matt still couldn't believe what he had found and the promised he made Rachel not to tell anyone. Matt's thoughts were soon brought to an end by Rose and Will coming into the room. Mr Schue sat on the other side of Rachel and just gave Matt a small smile. Rosa brought in the forms that needed to be signed and told the two she would be in the hall if they needed anything.

"What happened?" Matt was starting to get sick on this question. He went through everything he knew and told his teacher that he would have to wait until Rachel was awake for further answer. When Rachel woke up she was surprised to see Matt still sitting there. Turning to her other side she couldn't help the smile when she seen her teacher.

"Hey." Will dropped his magazine at the sound of her voice.

"How you feeling?" Rachel just gave a little shrug.

"Thanks for coming."

"Anytime."

**A/N: Wow the response I got to the last chapter WOW. I hope this chapter lives up to what everyone expected it to be. It would have been up earlier but there were very important soccer games on today lol. Well I hope you guys like this chapter. As always thank you so much for the reviews they make me want to get chapters up faster to keep you guys happy.**


	13. Erase The Past

Matt and Mr Schue were exhausted. Both had stayed at the hospital with Rachel over night and now Matt was on his way to school. He was already running late because he had to go home and change. Matt was walking through the hall like a zombie when he heard his name being calling. He turned toward the sound to be met by Santana and Brittany. Santana reached up to give him a small kiss on the lips.

"You ok babe you look like hell?" Santana put her hand to his forehead to see if he was hot.

"You don't look so hot yourself." Both Brittany and Santana looked like they have been to hell and back.

"I'm worried about Rachel. No one could get a hold of her last night and the spare key wasn't there." Matt just nodded. He promised Rachel he wouldn't say anything to anyone. "Puck is worse than us, the only reason he came today was to see her." So badly Matt wanted to tell them that she wouldn't be here and neither would Schue because they were both at the hospital. The group went about their day everyone keeping an eye out for the short brunette. It was the end of the day before they knew it and Matt was dying to get back to the hospital. Among all the promises he made to Rachel once was to collect any work she missed and bring it to her right away. Matt was at his locker when Santana came up behind him.

"Aren't you coming to glee?" She looked over the stuff in his hand seeing that he was getting his stuff ready to leave. Matt didn't know what to say. He could go to glee and leave with everyone else once they found out Schue isn't coming.

"Yeah I'm just getting my stuff ready so I don't have to come back after." Santana stayed there waiting for him so they could go together. Puck and Finn were the only ones in the room when they arrived. Finn was sitting in the front row and Puck was pacing in front of him. The two looked up at the door when they heard Matt and Santana walking in.

"No sign of her yet?" San asked Puck. He shook his head no.

"She's not here and she's not answering her phone or door. I messed up bad yesterday; I just need to know she's ok." Matt felt like shit. He wanted so bad to say something but he knew Rachel would never trust him again.

"I'm sure she's ok man." Matt tried his best to clam Puck down while everyone else came into the room. The kids were sitting there waiting when Matt's phone started to ring. Matt hit talk while turning down the volume on the side of his phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Matt how's it going there today?"

"Ummm not good. There a lot of questions and not a lot of answers." Matt was trying his best to talk low so no one could hear him.

"I know it must suck for you. But listen I just thought of something. Is there any way you could go over to Rachel's house to clean up the mess before it sets too much?"

"Yeah I can but I can't do it alone. Can you ask if I can bring San with me?" Matt waited on the line while he heard soft whispers in the phone.

"She said on for San but no one else."

"Ok it will be taken care of." Matt didn't wait to say goodbye and just hung up.

"What will be taken care of? You sound like you are about to whack somebody." Santana couldn't help but laugh at her own little joke.

"There is something I need to do and I need your help with it but you can't say anything to anyone." Santana nodded waiting for him to go on. "Do you know how to get blood out of a carpet?" Santana's eyes suddenly widen. "I didn't do anything wrong so stop thinking that. I just need to clean something up for someone." Matt gave her a look wishing she could read his mind. Matt just rolled his eye and took out his phone again. He needed to tell her but he couldn't say it out loud.

"_It for Rachel."_ Santana read the message and her eyes grew large. Matt just nodded knowing what she was thinking.

"Let's go." Santana got up and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the room not caring what the others thought. The second they were out of ear shot Santana started to yell.

"You knew this whole damn time where she was and you didn't tell me."

"She made me promise." Matt started telling her everything that had happened the night before. By the time he was done Santana's eyes were filled with tears.

"I'll Google how to get blood out ok?" She asked him weakly. Matt just nodded as the two got into his car and started to drive. "It says perodoxide will get it out." Matt just nodded and pulled into the Wal-Mart parking lot. The two walked hand in hand over to the aisle they needed. Matt just started dumping bottles into the basket they had picked up when she arrived. "Do we really need that much?"

"Yeah we do." Santana's eyes widen even more at the amount of bottles they now had. The two checked out and left the store in silence and remained that way until they reached Rachel's house. Once the car was in park the two took a few minutes to gather their thoughts.

"It's pretty bad in there babe." Santana didn't trust her voice so she just nodded. Matt took one last deep breath before they got out of the car. He pulled Rachel's keys out of his pocket and let them into her house. Right away they could see a trial of blood coming down the stairs and to the front door. Matt looked over at his girlfriend who had tears in her eyes. "Baby if you can't handle it I can do it on my own I don't want to force you." Santana just shook her head no.

"I want to help you. It's for Rachel right?" the two walked up the stairs hand in hand squeezing tighter the closer they got to her room. They stopped just outside her door and he asked her one last time.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Again she just nodded and opened the door. The breath was quickly knocked out of the Latinas lungs and her eyes started to burn with tears again.

"Baby what did you do?" She asked the room as if it would give her an answer. The two silently entered the room and started cleaning the mess that was made. Santana started with the closet knowing how Rachel liked her clothes while Matt took away all the glass. They were at it for about an hour when they heard the door bang open and people charging into the house.

"Didn't you lock the door?" Santana hissed at Matt.

"No but my car is in the driveway they would have known we were here." Matt stood up and prepared himself for what was about to happen. As if he knew they were talking about him Puck was standing in the door way with the rest of glee behind him.

"What the fuck happened?" Matt hung his head in defeat. There was no more hiding what had happened.

"Umm Rachel kind of had an accident last night." Matt took a deep breath and told the story all over again. Lately it feels like it has all he's been doing.

"Where is she now?" Puck had tears in his eyes but refused to let them fall.

"At the hospital still with Mr. Schue." Puck was already half way down the stairs when Matt called out to him. "Puck she doesn't want you there." He was trying not to sound too harsh.

"I don't care what she wants. I love her and I'm going."

**A/N: Hey All! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and put the story on alert. So this chapter is pretty much a filler just to get us through. A few people asked me why she didn't want Noah there when she planned to call him in the first place. When she was going to make the call she was in a panic and knew Noah would come no matter what. But once she had calmed down and Matt was there she didn't want him there. She was still mad at him for how he acted and also she doesn't want him knowing what she had done. Hope that clears everything up for you guys****. Also the world cup is kinda screwing with my writing right now lol there are games every day and pretty much all day. It has taken up so much of my time that I have been writing this chapter for like a week already. I get one or two lines down then the game distract me lol. Thank you so much again to everyone you guys are awesome.**


	14. Beautifuly Broken

Rachel lay in her hospital bed arms crossed over her chest staring at the ceiling and pouting. For the last 15 minutes she listened to her teacher and her doctor talk about her like she wasn't even there.

"I think it would be best if we put her into a secure faculty that deals with the issues Rachel has."

"I am not going to a fucking psychiatric hospital. I am not crazy." Rachel yelling out for what felt like the 5th time since this conversation started. Both just turned to look at her.

"Rachel you hurt yourself and you need to deal with the reasons behind it." Rachel threw her blankets off and was kneeling on her bed.

"It was an accident I didn't mean to do it and I know why I did it so there is no need for me to go there." Rachel turned so she was facing Will. "Please Mr Schue don't let them put me away. I know you have no legal right to say no but right now you're the closet thing I have to a dad here. I need you to trust me. I promise I will never do anything so stupid in my life just don't let them please." Will was torn in half. She was looking at him with her big brown eyes glossy from unshed tears. His heart was breaking for this little girl in front of him for so many reasons. Not only was her world falling apart but like she said her dads weren't here when she needed them the most. He even tried calling them himself but they were too wrapped up in their own shit to come be here for her.

"I believe you Rach and if I can do anything about it you won't be put away but on one condition." Rachel just nodded her head waiting for him to continue. "I am staying with you until your dads get back." Rachel just nodded her head even more and threw herself into Wills arms.

"Thank you so much Mr Schue." When Rachel pulled back she noticed there was blood on her teachers pants here they had just met her body. Looking down she noticed that in her excitement she busted open stitches that were in her legs. "Shit." Rachel flopped back down on her bed while the doctor put gloves on.

The drive to the hospital felt like forever to Puck. He had been here many times for many different reasons but this one matter the most. The girl he loved (yeah he loved her big whoop wanna fight about It.) was lying in a hospital bed without him. When Matt had told him what happened he felt so many things. He was mad at Matt for not telling him sorry, worried about how she was doing and guilty as shit for walking out on her. As he checked his review mirror to changed lanes he seen the parade of cars behind him that were their friends. Pulling into the hospital parking lot he threw his car in park and jump out. Puck ran into the hospital looking for someone who could tell him what he wanted to know. Looking around he spotted his mom standing behind the desk. He had totally forgotten that she worked today.

"Mom where is she?" Matt had told him how much his mother helped and how Rachel told her not to tell him.

"Noah what are you talking about?" Rosa felt so bad for her son just the look in his eyes was enough to kill any mother.

"Mom I know what happened to her. Please I just want to see her." Noah's eyes were starting to burn again.

"Noah baby I know you want to see her but right now she doesn't want to see you." Her son looked down at her hurt by her words. "Listen to me ok. She's hurt and has been through a lot just give her time to think." Rosa had her hands on either side of her sons face forcing him to look at her. Just then the doors behind her opened and he could see Mr Schue standing outside one of the rooms. Without warning he took off running. Will looked down the hall when he heard running only to see Puck coming towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Will was trying his best to keep Rachel from even more pain.

"I want to see her." Noah was trying to side step his teacher but it wasn't happening.

"She doesn't want to see you right now." He was trying his best to be gently with the young man. Noah hung his head and turned to leave but turned around quickly and darted for the room he seen will come out of. Noah opened the door and there she was. His beautiful girlfriend lying there cuts all over her thighs and a doctor stitching them up.

"Oh baby." Noah was truly speechless at what he saw.

"Noah get the hell are you doing here?" Rachel wanted so bad to get up and slap him but the doctors was now putting fresh bandages on her legs. "Get the hell out." Noah just stood there in shock. Not only because of how she looked but also the way she's speaking to him. She sounds like a normal teenager.

"Miss Berry do you want me to get security?" The doctor pulled off his gloves and threw them out. Rachel wanted so badly to say yes but she couldn't.

"No he can stay." The doctor just nodded his head and left the two alone. Once he had left Noah quickly took the spot he was just.

"Baby I am so sorry. I didn't mean to walk out on you but seeing you like that was killing me and now seeing you like this is breaking my heart." Noah tried to take her hand but she pulled it away. There was no way in hell he was getting off that easy.

"I only said you could be here so that he wouldn't call security now can you please leave." Rachel refused to look over at him because she knew she would break.

"Rach please just listen to me. I am so sorry that I ever hurt you. I'm not use to this whole thing. I'm the guy who does the breaking I have never had to fix someone." Rachel turned her head to glare at him her eyes full of tears. "Don't get me wrong I want to fix you. I want to make you better and happy. I will do everything in my power to bring that beautiful smile back your face if you let me. Seeing you like this is killing me right now. You don't even know how crazy I have been not known where you were and if you are ok. God baby I love you so much." Rachel's eyes grew wide and a smile slowly made its way to her lips.

"You love me?" Her voice was so small that he could barely hear her.

"More then you could ever know baby." Rachel threw her blankets off and launched herself at him the best she could.

"I love you too." Kissing him with everything she had she could feel their tears mingling together.

Ok so maybe he would get off that easy.

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Thank you to everyone as always you guys make my day. So don't have much of a note today just a thank you to everyone out there who reads the story. Oh and also Forca Portugal. Sorry had to put that in there hehehe**


	15. Home

Three days later Rachel was released from the hospital with little fight. The doctor had convinced her that she needs to talk to a consoler. She thought it was stupid but Mr. Schue and Puck had ganged up on her and wouldn't let off until she said yes. Now she was sitting in the front seat of Pucks truck not really listening to what he is saying.

"She's really good and she will help you." Puck turned to look at Rachel who was looking out the window. "Hey you listening to me?" Puck gently nudged her arm. Rachel turned to look at him with a smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"No I wasn't." Without even listen to him she could probably recite everything he had just said to her. Puck just shook his head and smirked at her.

"So Schue is really gonna be staying with you?" Puck still couldn't believe the deal that Rachel had made.

"Yeah it was the only way I could go home since no one is there." the words were left unsaid but they both knew what she meant. Her dads had been called and they have yet to come home to make sure their daughter was ok. The sadness on her face broke him in half. Puck didn't even know the men but right now he hated them more than anything in this world. "I'm sure he will leave me alone for the most part. He's just there to make sure I'm not gonna try and off myself." That was another thing he hated right now. Rachel kept making jokes and trying to make light of what happened. Even if she said it was an accident there was no need to joke about it.

"Rach can you please not?" Rachel just looked at him like she had no clue what he was talking about. "What happened was serious and I hate that you are making jokes like it is ok." Puck pulled into her drive way putting his truck in park. "Rachel it's not ok. I almost lost you and even though you said it was an accident it's not ok." Rachel looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes.

"I know it's not ok and I am sorry for making jokes about it but life has been really messed up for me first being raped then almost dying. I need to make jokes about it or the stress and this life will eat me alive." The tears were not running down her cheeks and she had a weak smile on her lips. Puck wiped away the tears that fell and gave her a light kiss.

"Let's go inside ok?" She just nodded and opened the door to get out. Puck met her in front of the truck and slung his arm over her shoulders. "You glad to be home?"

"More then you could ever know." He pulled her to his body kissing her temple as they walk up to her door.

"After you." Puck extended his left arm while guiding her with his right. The moment her front door open she heard 'Welcome Home' from her friends waiting inside. Rachel just turned to Puck and gave him the first real smile in forever. The group stayed sat around her dining room table talking and laughing like nothing happened. Mr. Schue made sure to tell them that he wasn't there to tell them what to do but just to keep an eye on Rachel. While everyone was talking Rachel managed to sneak away from the table and for the first time in what felt like forever she climbed the stairs up to her room. She barely remembers anything about the day it happened and only knew what everyone had told her. Standing in her door way she couldn't bring herself to walk in. Her room looked pretty much had it always looked except for a few things. Her favourite mirror that she looked in everyday and now just a frame. Her carpet wasn't stained but some spots were lighter than the rest. She couldn't believe what she had done just a few days ago. Rachel was leaning against the door frame so much in her own little world she didn't hear Santana come up behind her.

"It was pretty bad in here." Santana finally made her presence known which in turn made Rachel jump. "Sorry B." Santana put her arm around Rachel's shoulder and pulled her close.

"Thanks for you know." She nodded towards the room.

"Not a problem I would do it again if I had to but please make sure I don't." The two girls let out a little laugh trying to break the tension that was felt.

"Don't worry you never will have to again." The two brunettes walked into her room crawling into her bed just like they have been doing the past few weeks. Since the first attack this is where the girls spent most of their time lying on Rachel's bed making sure she was ok. They didn't even have time to get comfortable before the four remaining girls were making their way over.

"As if you would just leave us down there with them." Quinn said as she plopped down by Rachel's feet. Brittany took her usual spot beside her best friend while the others found a spot.

"So what did we miss?" Mercedes asked while she picked up one of Rachel's pillows putting it under her head.

"Nothing much I just had to promise S that I wouldn't try and off myself again." The girls hated her joking about it as much as Noah but they knew this was how she was dealing.

"Was that what you were really trying to do?" Brittany asked cuddling closer to her.

"Not really but I guess in a way I was ready to go if that's what was planned for me." Everyone just kinda stayed silent not really knowing what to say. "I have to see a consoler to discuss all of my issues."

"Maybe it's a good idea." Tina gave her a small smile letting her know she supported her. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Everyone just became quite all kinda staring off into space. The girls were lying all around Rachel protecting her and blocking her just like they did in the classroom.

"I'm going to be ok right?" Rachel asked tearing up. Brittany rested her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"You're going to be ok."

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Thank you to everyone who has review, put the story on alert and all around just stuck with it. Sorry for the lack of updates it's wedding season around here and we have had weekends pretty much every weekend on top of everyday life. Also this weekend I am going to see Rock Of Ages:D:D:D:D:D So I have a question for you all. How could you like the whole Jesse thing wrapped up? I am ending the story in a few chapters and I want some closure to the whole thing. I was thinking of just making it a conversation between people of what happened or do you want a whole explanation of what happened? Once again thank you for the review I love hearing what you guys think.**


	16. Fridays a good night for fighting

The girls were all lying on Rachel's bed talking when the boys finally came up to join them.

"You know you guys have to stop doing this." Puck informed all of the girls as the guys followed him into the room. "It I have a dime for everything you disappeared into this room I would be a rich man." Rachel was always amazed how all of them could fit in her bed. Everyone from glee minus Artie and Tina who were now sitting in his chair were on her bed. The girls just laughed at the guys while they made themselves comfortable. The group talked about meaningless stuff for a while no one really wanted to bring up what happened.

"When do you start your sessions?" It was Matt who asked and everyone held their breaths waiting to see how she would react.

"Tomorrow actually. They said I had to start right away or they weren't going to let me leave the hospital but I'm not going." Everyone turned to look at her in shock and Puck in anger. "Don't look at me like that. I don't need to talk to someone I am fine what happened was an accident and will never happen again. I only told them I would go so they would let me go home." Now Puck was pissed the fuck off.

"What the fuck do you mean you're not going?" Everyone got off of Rachel's bed and left the room so the couple could talk. Once they were in the hall with the door shut Brittany and Santana stood with their ears pressed to the door. Rachel looked up in shock at Puck who was now standing at the side of her bed.

"Noah please don't yell at me." Rachel was trying really hard not to cry. "I don't need to go talk to somebody I'm fine." Rachel couldn't help but think that if this was a cartoon right now smoke would be coming out of Pucks ear.

"Rach are you fucking kidding me? You tired to fucking kill yourself. Do you not realize how much help you need?" Puck knew he was yelling and swearing a lot but sitting in front of him is the girl he loved refusing the help she needed. "Do you not understand how much I love you and how much the thought of losing you scares the shit out of me?" Now it was Rachel's turned to get pissed.

"For the millionth time I didn't try to kill myself. What happened was your fault anyways." The look of pain on Pucks face was almost enough to make Rachel stop... Almost. "If you hadn't have walked out on me in the class room when I needed you the most you would have come home with me and I wouldn't have been alone. I wouldn't have felt dirty and unloved. You would have held me and told me how beautiful I was and that what Jesse did to me doesn't change how you feel." Tears were now pouring down her face. "But no I was alone and felt worthless all because you weren't man enough to stand by me. You truly are fucked up." The girls standing outside Rachel's door had tears in their eyes listening to their friends fight.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked what everyone was dying to know.

"She's blaming him for what happened?" Once Santana said it the looks on everyone's face reflected what they all believe. Even though no one would say it in a way they do blame Puck for what happened. They all knew it wasn't really his fault that it was everything all put together but if he would have just been there. The two girls put their ears back to the door to listen more.

"I wanted to be there for you but you wouldn't let me." Pucks eyes held unshed tears that were breaking Rachel's heart. To Puck it seemed like since he started with this girl all he did was cry because of her. "You call me fucked up. You're the fucked up one in this whole thing. You pushed me away and wouldn't let me in. You are this scared little girl who refuses to let anyone love you. You are way more fucked up then I am." The second the words left his mouth Puck felt bad and even worse when her tiny hand made contact with his cheek. If Puck could only see the same look of shock he held on his own face was on the girls behind the door. Rachel was shaking on the inside and out. She couldn't believe that she just have the nerve to slap someone across the face.

"Get out." Rachel felt like she was living this fight all over again except this time there was no fighting on Noah's part.

"If I walk out that door Berry we're done." Rachel stepped aside showing that she made her choice. As Puck walked past her he went right up to her ear.

"Next time you go fucking crazy don't call me." Without looking back Puck pulled opened the door and was face to face with the rest of his friends. Everyone refused to meet his eyes and just moved out of his way. Rachel hadn't moved from her spot through the whole thing. Everyone was brought out of their states by the front door slamming.

"We'll go after him." Matt was the first to speak up while the rest of the guys nodded. The guys carried Artie down and left to find Puck. Brittany and Santana were the firsts to move rushing to Rachel's side. Quinn, Tina and Mercedes followed closely behind.

"I am so stupid what have a done." Rachel was looking from side to side begging for answers. "He was here for me and I done this. God I am so stupid." Rachel started to crumble under her own weight. Brittany and Santana quickly grabbed her falling to the floor with her. "He hates me, he really does hate me this time." Rachel was now lying with her head on Santana's lap with the Latina ran her fingers through Rachel's hair. The girls surrounded Rachel like they have so many times before.

"It's going to be ok." Tina took up rubbing her back. She really wished that she could believe that but they both said such hurtful things. The girls stayed sitting on Rachel's floor until the broken girl finally fell asleep.

**A/N: Yay new chapter! Ok so when I started this one it was completely different. Half way through I erased the whole thing and started it over. I know Puck was mean in this chapter but when Puck is hurting he hurts others to make himself feel better. I know the last two chapters kinda sucked so I hope you guys like this on better. Thank you to everyone who reviewed it you guys are awesome and make my day**


	17. Unwritten

Lately is seemed like Rachel was all about counting and number. Two months.. That's how long it's been since Rachel told Noah that everything was his fault. It has also been to months since Noah told Rachel she was fucked up, which in all honesty she was. It took 3 day after that fight for Rachel to break down and go talk to a therapist. There were 100 unreturned calls, 250 unreturned texts and 50 unreturned emails. Rachel had tried everything she could to talk to Noah but nothing worked. Every time he ignored her Rachel's heart broke a little more. She knew he had every right to be mad at her but he said some mean things too. Rachel was sitting in her therapist office watching her play with the dead ends on her hair. She hated this woman she really did. She only ever gave her one good piece of advice in the whole 1 month and 27 days she has been seeing her. Once she started going to the sessions Dr. Van Camp Pen had wanted her to come back 3 times a week. Leaving the office Rachel decided today was the day she would get Noah to talk to her. It would take a lot but she would get it done. Walking up to Matt's door she knew that she needed help getting this done.

"Hey Babe." Matt greeted her after only one knock. About a month into her treatments Rachel stopped cringing when someone called her babe.

"Hey what are you up too?" Rachel walked into Matt's waiting arms and hugged him tight.

"Nothing much how was today session?" every day after she got home Matt would call her and ask her how they went. She really was trying to get better.

"It was good. I have come to the conclusion that I need to see him." She didn't need to say his name for Matt to know.

"Rach I don't know if it's a good idea he's still hurting." Matt wanted nothing more than to see his two friends happy again.

"Please just tell him to come over please I need to talk to him and see him." Matt waited for a few minutes before nodded and reaching for his cell. 15 minutes later there was a knock on his door. Taking a deep breath Rachel watched as Matt answered the door.

"Hey man what's so important I needed to come now?" Puck asked as the two walked into the living room. Seeing them come in Rachel stood up.

"Hello Noah." Pucks head snapped in the direction of her voice a pained look crossing his face.

"I'm outta here." Puck was already turning for the door when Matt stopped him.

"Please just listen to what she has to say. After she's done you can walk out and pretend like this whole day never happened just please listen to her." Noah walked over to the chair in the corner and threw himself down. "I'll leave you two alone but I'll be close enough just in case either of you tries to kill the other." Matt tried to make a job but it wasn't helping. Leaving the room he threw one last look over his shoulder praying to god that they could work this out.

"How are you doing Noah?" Puck just rolled his eyes. Being this close to Rachel was killing him right now. He was thankful that she hadn't returned to school so he wouldn't have to see her every day.

"Can we just get this over with Berry?" Rachel was a little taken back by his tone but it was to be expected.

"I started going to therapy and getting help. One of the things she told me to do was to write a letter to you." Rachel reached into her purse and pulled out a cream envelope. "She said that I could send it or burn it doesn't matter as long as I got what I was feelings out. I have thought about it for a while now and I want to read it to you if that's ok?" Noah's walls were slowly breaking down and he gave her a slow nod. Rachel sat back down on the couch opening the letter up.

"Dear Noah.

I don't even know what to say to you right now. My mind is filled with all of the big words I know but right now they escape me. First off let me start by saying I am so sorry for everything I have put you through. Not only did I push you away but I said mean hateful things that were not true. None of this was your fault it was all on me. I was broken beyond repair and all you were trying to do was fix me." Rachel looked up from the page with tears in her eyes to be met with an equally watery pair looking back at her. "All my life I have felt unloved and incapable of being loved then you came along. You did everything in your power to keep me away from the hurt and pain that was going on in my life. Not only did Jesse rape me but my father's didn't even care enough to come home for me. No matter how hard you tried to make me feel loved and whole there was still a part of me who believed it would never last. How could the freak Rachel Berry have this amazing boyfriend who would move heaven and earth for me." Hearing her calling herself a freak hurt Puck because he knew part of her thinking she was a freak was his fault. Getting up from his spot in front of Rachel he moved to the seat beside her and pulled her to his side. "I needed help but refused to get it and I pushed you to the point of no return I get that. I just need you to know that I love you more than I have loved anything in my whole life. Everyday I don't talk to you if feels like my heart is breaking even more. When we were together you were like coming up for fresh air. It's like I was drowning and you saved me. I know there is nothing in this world I can say to make what happened go away but I just need you to know that I am so sorry and I love you with all of my heart.

Love you forever and a day

Rachel Berry*

Rachel folded the paper back up returning it to its envelope. Rachel wiped at her cheeks and handed Noah the letter.

"You can do whatever you want with it now I just need you to know that I never mint anything I said to you. I will leave you alone now." Rachel was about to stand up when she felt Noah hold onto her arm pulling her back to her place.

"I have been going crazy without you too. The things I said to you were out of line and uncalled for. I was mad that you were so willing to just let everything that happened go. All I ever wanted was for you to be ok and happy that's all." The tears that had been sitting in his eye through the letter were now coming down his cheeks. "I am so sorry for everything that happened this past little while and I would do anything to take it back but I can't. And we can't go back to how it was before." The hope she had built up was now dashed. "If we are going to do this we have to do this right. You have to keep going to therapy and I have to keep working on me. I love you and want to be with you but you have to promise me that we are going to be better." Rachel couldn't help the smile that found its way onto her lips. Before she could stop herself she threw her arms around Noah's neck and kissed him with all she had.

"I've missed you so much." Rachel rested her head against Noah's just smiling.

"I've missed you too baby." Puck pulled Rachel to his chest then onto his lap. "Matt you can come out now we didn't murder each other." Puck couldn't help but laugh when he heard their friend coming around the corner.

"Thank god that's over. Everyone is on their way over for movie night." Matt sat down in the chair that Puck was previously in smiling at the couple.


	18. The Night Before Life Goes On

Two days after Rachel and Puck got back together she received a call from the district prosecutor telling her they had charged Jesse. Rachel was shocked to say the least. It had been months since the he attacked her and they are just now catching him.

"How did they finally catch him I mean it has been a while and it's not like they didn't know who done it." Rachel was kinda pissed off by the whole thing. They lived in a small town, they had his D.N.A but somehow he kept getting away.

"The police got a call last week about where to find him and when they did he was quite beaten." The lady kept telling her how they found him and what was going on but Rachel wasn't listening. Right away she knew the beating had come at the hands of Noah and she had to deal with him. Finishing the conversation with the lady she called Noah right away.

"Hello my future baby momma what can I do you for?" Noah had been watching a Maury marathon the other day now everything he would talk to Rachel he would call her his future baby momma.

"So not in the mood for this crap right now Puck." Hearing his nickname Noah knew she was pissed.

"Mind telling me what the hell happened to Jesse." Rachel wanted nothing more for him to pay for what he did but she also didn't want Noah to be involved in anyway. The thought that he could get arrested because of her made her want to cry.

"I kinda ran into him the other day and then he ran into my fist." Noah knew he was in for in but he would do it all over again.

"Noah Slone Puckerman get your ass over to my house A.S.A.P or else." Not even waiting for a reply Rachel hung up her phone and started baking. Whenever Rachel was really upset she would bake until she felt better or fat whatever came first. Puck got to her house 15 minutes later to find Rachel rolling out puff pastry to make her home made flakies.

"I can't believe you I really can't. I was pissed about you attacking him before did you think I would be ok with it now." Rachel asked him as soon as he sat now refusing to look up from what she was doing.

"Baby I was just looking out for you. He was going to get away with it." Noah looked up at her and gasped a little when he seen a large butcher knife in her hand.

"Tell me what happened and please don't lie to me." Rachel finally looked up putting the knife in the sink after cutting her squares.

"Well."

_**Noah's flashback**_

_Noah was just walk to his car after picking up the grape slushie Rachel had been bitching about for the last 45 minutes when he saw him standing there. Jesse St. Fuckface was leaning against his car talking to some young girl. Puck couldn't help but think what could happen to the poor girl. Putting Rachel's slushie safely into his car he made his way over. _

"_Hey fuck face." Jesse just looked over at Puck with a shocked look on his face. He was about to make a run for it when Puck grabbed him pulling him back. Puck was already fuming and Jesse trying to run just made it worse. Noah turned to the girl who was now standing in shock._

"_Please get out of here now." The girl just nodded and ran the other way. Once she was out of sight Puck turned around punching him squarely in the face._

"_You son of a fucking bitch." He yelled at him as he brought his fist down again. "You fucking broke her." Puck was now standing kicking Jesse in the ribs. Jesse tried to get up a few times but Puck just kept putting him down. _

"_I am so sorry please stop." Jesse was crying like a little bitch begging for Puck to stop. One more shot to the mouth then Noah got up and walked away. Getting into the car he called the police letting them know where to find Jesse._

_**End Noah's Flashback**_

Rachel just stared at him her mouth wide open. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. There was part of her that wanted to jump into Noah's arms and thank him for finally getting that loser off the street then there was another part of her who was kinda scared of what he just told her. Noah could see the fear written all over her face. Getting up from his spot he walked over to her.

"Baby you know I would never could never hurt you right." Rachel just nodded her head. "I was so sick of the douche being able to walk around like nothing happened. I had to do something." Noah pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her head. "So what did the lady want?" Puck was trying his hardest to keep the heat off him.

"Just to let me know what he was charged and that his trial is in a week." Rachel shrugged her shoulders walking over to the over.

"Just let me know the day and I'm there." Rachel just nodded again handing Puck a flackie.

**One week later**

Rachel was sitting on the stand telling trying to tell the court room what Jesse had done to her. She never really spoke of it and when she did she would use words like attacked or hurt but that doesn't work here. Taking a deep breath she tried to start again but was interrupted but the doors opening. Walking into the room was the remaining glee member Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury. Seeing them there felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest knowing they were there for her. Rachel finished her testimony and joined everyone in the crowd. She couldn't believe that this was so close to being over. Over 3 hours later the gang was sitting there waiting for the jury to come back with the verdict.

"It's going to be ok baby." Puck pulled her close to his side kissing her temple. Rachel knew it would be ok she just needed to hear it. The judge came back into the room and for Rachel it was like the world went into slow motion. She knew people were talking but nothing was making since to her. Rachel was finally brought out of her fog by Puck pulling her into his arms and kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Then it all hit her. Jesse was found guilty he was finally going to pain for what he done to her. Returning the kiss Rachel couldn't help but smile when they pulled apart.

Her life could finally start again.

**A/N: Another chapter so soon yay me lol. Ok so I wrote the Jesse thing as a flashback because I thought it would be better then Puck just telling what happens. Also as for the court date I took law in like gr 11 and have no clue how long it would really take. So just for the story let's roll with it. As always thank you so much to everyone who reviewed you guys are Rock stars. **


	19. Seasons Of Love

Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes that how long it has been since this whole thing started. One year ago to the day was when Jesse first attacked her and Noah saved her. She couldn't believe how much has changed in just a year. Her life was even better than before. Once her dads came home she told them she was moving out and away from them. They were shocked beyond belief but Rachel wasn't backing down. She was sick of feel unloved and lonely. At first she how nowhere to go until Rosa insisted that she live with them. Both Rachel and Noah couldn't believe what his mother was saying. Rachel was really going to live with them. The first couple of weeks were weird but soon everyone fell into a groove. At first Noah would sleep on the couch but Rosa finally took pity on them and let them share his bed. Rachel has started going back to school and her grades and glee were back to normal. For the first time in a long time she was happy. She had friends, a boy who loved her and a home filled with love. The only thing that was left for Rachel was to be intimate with Noah. Ever since Jesse Rachel wouldn't let it for further then a kiss or Noah's hand on her boob. He understood and never pushed her but so badly did she want to be with him. She would melt into his kisses and arch into his touch but the second he went for her pants she would freeze. So sitting on their bed Rachel decided that the next night would be the night for them. Rosa and Nova Noah's little sister were going out of town so it would be just the two of them in the house. Rachel had convinced the guys to take Noah out but not telling them why. Noah woke up the next morning to an empty bed beside him and the sheets cold. Rolling his eyes he couldn't help but smile. It was what Rachel did every Saturday. She would get up early and clean the whole house to help Rosa out. When Noah got to the kitchen there she was bent over in the fridge wiping it down. Tip toeing the rest of the way into the kitchen Puck stood behind Rachel and grabbed her hips.

"Baby you don't know what you do to me like that." Rachel couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

"Noah I am trying to clean here." She wiggled her hips causing him to groan and tighten his grip on her hips. Rachel stood up so her back was flush with Noah's chest and wiggled again. "Let me go or else." By the tone in her voice Puck didn't want to find out what or else meant. Letting go she turned around and kissed his lips. "Good morning Noah your breakfast is in the oven." Noah pulled her back to his chest kissing her deeply.

"Thank you baby." Noah sat down at the table and watched her clean the rest of the kitchen. He could really get use to this. Just as he was putting his plate in the sink there was a knock on the door.

"Who the fuck is here this early?"

"One watch your mouth two its past noon." Puck looked at the clock and smirked it really was past noon. Opening the door he is surprised to find Matt, Mike and, Finn standing in his doorway.

"What do you guys want?" he asked as they all filed into his house.

"We're going over to Finns for some UFC and Call of Duty so go get your ass dressed." Matt was already pushing him towards the stairs.

"Have him back here by six please." The guys just nodded at Rachel and waited for Noah to come back. The boys leave the house all giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek and Noah giving her a heated one on the lips.

"Have fun." She told them as they walked away and she shut the door. Rachel worked her way thought the rest of the house cleaning from top to bottom and setting up for her plan. She started dinner then got into the shower. After she was clean and dry Rachel slipped on her pink strapless dress heading back to the kitchen to lay out dinner. At six on the dot Noah walked through the door into a house that was dimly lit. Walking in he saw her stand by the table in the kitchen the flames from the candles she set out dancing across her face.

"Baby what's all this." He asks her pulling her into a hug

"I thought since it was just us here we could have a nice dinner and relax." Noah nodded his head in agreement and sat down at the table. 45 minutes later the two were done eating and Rachel was clearing the table.

"That was amazing baby." Puck wrapped his arms around her tiny body as she washed the dishes.

"Thank you." Rachel couldn't help the shiver that went down her spine when Noah kissed her neck. Puck was bent down a little so his head was resting on her shoulder and their hips aligned. Rachel started to slowly grind her hips like she had done that very morning. Feeling Puck Jr get hard because of her actions she couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Baby your killing me right now you know that right." Rachel just nodded keeping up with her movements. Noah put his hands on her hips to stop her. "Baby if you keep going I'm gonna loses control." Rachel turned herself so she was facing him.

"Maybe I want you to lose control." If she wasn't looking him dead in the eye Noah wouldn't have believed her.

"Are you sure Rachel?" His voice was soft as he pushed a pieced of hair out of her face.

"More than anything." She stood up on her tippy toes giving him a kiss with all she had. Noah bent down again scooping her up into his arms so her legs were wrapped around his waist. Noah started to walk towards the stairs with Rachel in his arms.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this baby." Noah told her as he kissed his way down her neck and chest. Rachel just moaned in response to his actions. Walking into their room Noah noticed that she had put fresh sheets on their bed. Noah laid her down and gently unwrapped her legs from his body. Noah placed another kiss on her lips before pulling back.

"Rach are you sure you are ready?" The last thing he wanted to do was push her.

"I'm ready Noah." She smiled sweetly up at him while he started to undo her dress. Before Rachel knew it she was in her bra and panties while Noah showered kisses all over her body. The two finished stripping each other down until they were completely naked and Noah was ready.

"One last time baby are you sure?" Rachel pulled him down kissing him while wrapping her legs around his hips. Not waiting any longer Noah slowly entered her. The two were lying wrapped in each other's arms coming down from their highs.

"I really wish you were my first." Rachel was trying her best not to sound to depressed.

"I was your first baby." Puck kissed the back and her neck smiling into her warm flesh. The two stayed silent for what seemed like a lifetime. Rachel was just started to close her eyes to drift to sleep when she heard Noah's voice.

"Marry me baby."

A/N: Yay we made it to the end. I hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I did writing. So I have known the first line and the last line of the story since I started writing so I hope that everything in-between is good. Thank you to everyone who review and put me on alert you guys are awesome. I have another story started and will post it once it's all done. Thank you guys again you are the best.


	20. sequel

Hey guys! I have started the sequel to this story. It will be call Nothing Else Matter and I will start posting it next week.


End file.
